Pedaço de Espelho
by Katsucchi
Summary: Numa missão da Ordem Negra, o grupo de exorcistas se depara com uma criança de olhos muito verdes sendo torturada por Road Camelot. E por trás daqueles olhos opacos como um espelho sujo, se esconde mais do que qualquer um imagina.
1. Primeiro ato

**ED. 2/6/2012: Capítulo repostado com modificações semi-perceptíveis. A história pode ser localizada mais ou menos após o arco da invasão da Ordem Negra, mas antes do arco que introduz o personagem Timothy Hearst. Grande parte dessa história se foca num OC, um personagem original, mas -Man (FF vai cortar esse nome pela metade, eu aposto) e todos os seus personagens pertencem à dona Katsura Hoshino. Espero que apreciem a leitura.**

**xx Katsucchi**

PEDAÇO DE ESPELHO

**Primeiro Ato**

"_... Qual é seu nome, criança?"_

Ele não podia ver a face de quem lhe falava, pois nem ao menos erguia o rosto para encará-los. As pessoas eram sombras e a cidade, uma construção disforme, fracamente iluminada pelo sol que se punha, vermelho.

- Spiegel.

A voz respondeu rouca e fraca, como se não a utilizasse com freqüência. Para qualquer um que o olhasse, era um menino, uma criança em roupas escuras que se molhavam porque seus pés desapareciam na água escura do lago. Ele apenas, ninguém mais na água gelada.

- ...Eu sou Spiegel. – ele repetiu para que pudessem ouvi-lo.

Era uma criança, mas possuía o olhar maduro das pessoas que já viram demais, olhos opacos e feridos, como vidro embaçado no lugar que era aos poucos devorado pela sombra.

"_... Se aproxime agora, Spiegel."_

O menino obedeceu, pisando na terra com os pés pálidos e sentiu a corrente escorrer para seu pescoço, gelada. O pingente tinha a forma de uma cruz e era feito de prata escura. Uma cruz celta.

"_... A coragem é que vai guiá-lo agora, criança..."_ foram as palavras das sombras. _"Não seja enganado pelo que há dentro de si, nem pelo que está ao seu redor... Apenas permita aos seus olhos refletir a verdade que você sabe que é única."_

Spiegel apenas envolveu a corrente entre os dedos, em silencioso acordo para com aquela ordem.

**XXXXX**

_O que é escuro atrai o escuro._

_Ainda assim, sem escuridão não há luz. E sem luz não há escuridão._

_Dividi-los parece pura perda de tempo. E mesmo assim, desde sempre, eles são marcados diferentes a ferro e fogo._

Daquilo ele ainda se lembrava.

- Você não fala?

A pergunta de Road Camelot veio acompanhada do toque de seus dedos no rosto pálido e sujo da criança. Eles se encararam nos olhos e o menino viu os da pequena garota do clã Noah escurecerem um tom de dourado-âmbar com irritação.

- Não vai responder? – ela perguntou, segurando o queixo do garoto que continuava completamente inexpressivo. – E gritar? – sussurrou Road, pressionando uma unha afiada contra sua pele. – Você pode?

As pupilas dos olhos verdes do garoto se retraíram quando sangue aflorou em sua face e Road alargou os lábios num sorriso sádico, aumentando o corte na pele.

- Engraçado... – ela comentou quando o corpo dele enrijeceu preso à pilastra em que pregara suas mãos depois de encontrá-lo perto do local que escolhera para brincar naquele dia. – Que engraçado... Mesmo sentindo dor, você não fala... – ela riu. – Quanto tempo será que você agüenta?

O garoto viu a vela de extremidade afiada como uma faca surgir na mão erguida. Road Camelot seria algo que qualquer determinaria maligno sem pensar duas vezes. Ela encarnava a maldade infantil, mas em essência era um ser humano que dera as costas aos seus iguais e mergulhara em morte.

Chegava a ser fácil de ver.

Ela amava a guerra porque não tinha nada mais para amar.

E ele não gritava porque, naquele ponto, eram parecidos. Então, gritar não fazia diferença.

O corte já havia ido da metade de sua face esquerda até o meio do pescoço quando se ouviu a explosão.

Road virou a cabeça e sua expressão escureceu com insatisfação pouco madura.

- Mas eles já chegaram...? – ela soltou, afastando-se dele.

A cabeça do garoto pendeu na direção do peito quando ela se levantou e ele permitiu-se ofegar uma vez. Sua pele estava ardendo na área do corte, assim como nas mãos atravessadas por pregos. Ao longe, os guardas-máquina eram destruídos com poucos golpes. Road Camelot sorriu.

- Alô, Al-len~! – cantarolou ela, alto, acenando com uma mão e, com a outra, agarrando os cabelos negros da criança no chão.

O vulto branco a localizou de longe e, num piscar de olhos, tinha uma espada gigantesca apontada para seu peito.

- Solte-o, Road! – mandou a voz por trás da máscara azul.

A pequena Noah riu embora o rosto do garoto, que ela obrigara a ficar erguido, pingasse sangue em suas botas.

- Vem tirar ele de mim, Allen! – convidou, aproximando o pavio aceso da vela do corte aberto. - Mas veja lá o que você vai fazer... Ou eu posso acabar piorando as coisas.

Os lábios do garoto estremeceram, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio com os olhos arregalados e fixos num ponto. O mascarado rosnou em ameaça:

- Road...

Ela deu-lhe a língua, puxando mais a cabeça do menino.

- Não pense que eu vou deixar você tomar ele de mim tão fácil. – avisou num tom malicioso e sombrio. – Ele é um brinquedinho muito divertido... – de novo, seu sorriso se alargava de forma quase inumana. – Eu odiaria ter que matá-lo só pra não entregá-lo a você...

Por trás dos olhos de vidro da máscara, o olhar da pessoa refletiu sua raiva. Num salto rápido demais para Road antecipar, ele a obrigava a se afastar com um golpe de espada. A pequena Noah fez uma expressão de desgosto ao se encontrar longe de seu foco de interesse original e declarou:

- Você é um chato. – ergueu uma mão, conjurando as velas no ar e as lançando em sua direção como dardos.

O mascarado defendeu-se com o manto branco e, quando este baixou, ela abria uma porta para a escuridão.

- Me cansei de vocês. – falou. – Na próxima nós brincamos mais... – apontou para o garoto no chão com um sorriso sombrio. – Nós três dessa vez, soldadinho de chumbo.

A criança não respondeu, apenas ergueu ligeiramente os olhos para encará-la. E seu olhar verde foi tão vazio e escuro que o sorriso de Road se apagou e ela desapareceu contrariada na passagem, que se foi com sua partida.

O vulto branco deixou o fôlego escapar e fincou a espada no chão afastando a máscara do rosto. A face revelada também era muito jovem, mas marcada por uma longa cicatriz vermelha. Seus olhos, cinza-prateados, mostravam preocupação ao se abaixar para examinar a pessoa no chão.

- Hey? – chamou com a voz mais suave, tocando o ombro do garoto. – Está me ouvindo?

Mas, além de um brevíssimo tremor, a criança não lhe deu resposta, cabeça de novo pendendo na direção do peito. O rapaz segurou seu queixo e o ergueu com delicadeza, mas os olhos do menino mal pareciam capazes de se abrir.

- Está acordado? – perguntou o rapaz de olhos claros que tinha cabelos tão brancos quando a capa que usava. – Pode falar alguma coisa?

O garoto entreabriu os lábios e puxou o ar como se tivesse dificuldade em fazê-lo, mas, misturado ao gesto, pareceu formar uma palavra muda:

_Frio_.

- Frio? – repetiu o rapaz chamado Allen, um pouco preocupado. – Ah, mas que... – ele olhou em volta e foi até a arma fincada no chão. – Calma, eu vou te ajudar...

Um clarão de luz, e a coisa que eles chamavam de _Innocence_ retomou sua forma original – o braço esquerdo do exorcista. Ele caminhou então até a pilastra de pedra e encontrou as estacas com que Road prendera o garoto.

- Agüente firme. – pediu Allen num murmúrio, segurando o primeiro dos pregos com uma mão. – Isso vai doer um pouco.

Quando arrancou a estaca, o garoto de cabelos escuros jogou a cabeça para trás com violência, os olhos fechando-se, apertados, e parecendo marejar enquanto seu corpo estremecia. Mas seus lábios permaneceram cerrados.

- Desculpe. – sussurrou o exorcista, se adiantando para arrancar a outra estaca. – Desculpe, mas é o único jeito...

Da segunda vez, pensou que ele fosse gritar, mas de novo isso não aconteceu. Uma lágrima chegou a escapar, mas a criança insistiu em trincar os dentes e não pronunciar qualquer som. Allen o amparou e o cobriu com a capa enquanto ele respirava pesadamente e se encolhia, as roupas sujas úmidas com o suor gelado que lhe cobria o corpo.

- Calma. – pediu o exorcista, rasgando duas tiras de tecido da própria camisa para amarrar em torno de suas mãos, estancando os ferimentos. – Calma, vai ficar tudo bem...

Ergueu-se com o garoto nos braços e notou que ele era muito leve e pequeno. Allen não conseguia determinar sua idade de forma alguma, de tão magro e baixo que ele era. Olhou na direção da entrada do salão a tempo de ver o resto do grupo se aproximar, tendo terminado de derrotar os akuma que ele deixara para trás ao avançar sobre Road. Caminhou até eles, carregando o menino consigo.

- O que é isso, Walker? – indagou Howard Link antes de qualquer coisa.

- Uma criança. – respondeu Allen, simplesmente. – Road Camelot estava aqui com ele. Ela o manteve prisioneiro.

- Quantos anos ele tem? – perguntou Lavi estendendo a mão para o pingente do garoto, que o outro exorcista notara por alto, por ser uma corrente com uma cruz feita de prata bem antiga. – Parece que foi maltratado mesmo...

- Eu não sei nada sobre ele. – respondeu o rapaz, mirando a face aparentemente desacordada da criança. – Ele não falou até agora.

- Vamos deixá-lo na cidade. – opinou Kanda Yuu sem pensar muito para decidir. – Alguém pode levá-lo num médico, nós temos que retornar à Ordem.

Mas Allen meneou a cabeça, segurando o garoto perto de si teimosamente.

- Não tem nenhum médico na cidade, Kanda, eles teriam que levá-lo à vila vizinha. – ele falou. – E esses ferimentos são perigosos.

O japonês revirou os olhos.

- E o que você sugere, moyashi? – perguntou impaciente.

Allen o olhou atravessado, mas respondeu sem relutância:

- Vamos levá-lo conosco. Para a Ordem.

-Absurdo, Walker. – devolveu Link, de imediato. – Não pode levar essa criança para a Ordem Negra sem motivo.

- Ele está ferido. – retrucou o exorcista mais novo. – E precisa de ajuda, por que a Ordem não pode ajudá-lo?

Os dois se encararam e Kanda soltou um "tsc" baixo. E depois ainda perguntavam por que Walker estava tão afogado em problemas. Lavi ergueu os olhos naquele momento da corrente que estivera observando e declarou:

- Eu acho que devíamos levá-lo conosco.

Allen e Link o olharam um tanto surpresos por suas palavras e por seu olhar, estranhamente sério, e o ex-membro da CROW perguntou:

- Por que pensa isso?

O ruivo mostrou o pingente de prata.

- Isso aqui não é qualquer coisa. – falou. – Tem inscrições na corrente e no pingente... Eu nem sei se ele consegue tirá-lo do pescoço se quiser. – olhou para a cruz celta. – Dezenas de feitiços e selos num único objeto. E Road Camelot o prendeu aqui. – ele largou a corrente, meneando de leve a cabeça diante do conjunto de fatores inquietantes. – Nós devíamos levá-lo mesmo até a Ordem. E logo, ele já perdeu um bocado de sangue.

Um breve silêncio caiu sobre o grupo, mas por fim, Kanda deu as costas e chamou impaciente:

- Então vamos embora de uma vez!

- Ah... Espera aí, Yuu!

- Kanda!

Allen apoiou melhor o garoto ferido no ombro e correu para seguir o espadachim, tentando não pensar no olhar silencioso que Link lançara para a criança.

Ainda não sabia se aquela era a escolha certa, só que era a melhor que podia fazer no momento. De resto, teria que esperar.


	2. Segundo Ato

**ED. 3/6/2012: Capítulo repostado com modificações semi-perceptíveis. ****A história pode ser localizada mais ou menos após o arco da invasão da Ordem Negra, mas antes do arco que introduz o personagem Timothy Hearst. Grande parte dessa história se foca num OC, um personagem original, mas -Man (FF vai cortar esse nome pela metade, eu aposto) e todos os seus personagens pertencem à dona Katsura Hoshino. Espero que apreciem a leitura.**

**xx Katsucchi**

PEDAÇO DE ESPELHO

**Segundo Ato**

_Frio, frio, frio, frio..._

Parecia impossível imaginar que em algum momento em sua vida ele conhecera o calor. Todas as memórias eram sobre o frio constante, implacável, insaciável...

Em todas as memórias, ele estava sozinho.

Mesmo assim, o tecido branco era como uma coisa viva o abraçando e talvez aquela tenha sido a única razão para ele ter conseguido dormir. Normalmente, seus olhos permaneciam abertos por horas que se tornavam noites e dias, até cederem à mais completa exaustão.

_"Mantenha seus olhos abertos..."_

Odiava aquilo.

Não. Não odiava nada, porque não sentia nada.

Não tinha permissão para sentir.

- Allen-kun?

Allen levantou a cabeça assustado quando ouviu alguém o chamando e focou os olhos claros na pessoa que se aproximava, abrindo um sorriso sem graça quase de imediato.

- Ah... Olá, Lenalee.

A garota de cabelos escuros e curtos sorriu satisfeita em vê-lo, e puxou uma das cadeiras da enfermaria para perto da dele, ao lado da cama.

- Komui-niisan disse que vocês haviam voltado, mas quando perguntei aos outros, me disseram que você ainda estava na enfermaria. – ela falou. – Fiquei preocupada, porque pensei que havia se machucado.

- Não... – Allen balançou a cabeça, em tom tranqüilo. – Eu estou bem. Só... – seu olhar escapou para a pessoa na cama. – Só pensei que ele podia querer companhia.

Lenalee também olhou naquela direção e sua expressão anuviou-se. Ela perguntou em voz baixa:

- É a criança que vocês encontraram? – Allen acenou que sim. – Lavi me disse que Road Camelot o manteve prisioneiro.

- É. – confirmou o garoto em voz baixa. – Eu não consegui fazê-lo falar nada. Ele nem ao menos reclamou da dor.

Lenalee assentiu e estendeu uma mão para os cabelos escuros do garoto – sabia que os remédios da enfermaria provavelmente o impediriam de sentir o toque -, afastando-os para ver o pouco de seu rosto que ele não escondera sob as cobertas.

- Ele é mesmo pequeno. – comentou e sorrindo levemente. – E parece ainda menor dormindo assim, todo encolhido, não é?

Allen deixou escapar um riso, explicando quando ela o olhou:

- Eu durmo assim também, de vez em quando. – ele apoiou-se na beira do colchão. – Provavelmente algum hábito de infância.

- Hm... – fez Le, com o sorriso ainda brincando nos lábios. – Não parece lá muito confortável, Allen-kun. – observou, fazendo-o rir mais.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – ele disse. – Eu achava muito... Seguro, dormir assim.

Lenalee o olhou, mas não falou nada. Por algum tempo, os dois apenas observaram a criança adormecida, e provavelmente por esse motivo chegaram a notar o primeiro tremor. Allen endireitou-se na cadeira à primeira indicação de movimento e, por instinto, tocou o ombro do garoto que se encolhia.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lenalee preocupada. – O que ele tem?

- Não sei. – respondeu o exorcista de cabelos brancos, pousando uma palma contra as costas da criança. – Talvez ele esteja com frio. – considerou num murmúrio.

- Com frio? – repetiu a garota, confusa, se aproximando da cama também. – Por que ele estaria com frio debaixo de todas essas cobertas? Será que está com febre?

- Não... – Allen negou, tocando a testa do garoto sob os cabelos negros. – Não, ele só... Está com frio. A pele também está gelada. Ele falou... Ele falou que estava com frio antes. – seus olhos se desviaram para a capa que pendurara nas costas da cadeira. – Foi por isso que...

A voz dele se perdeu enquanto apanhava o manto branco e o estendia sobre o garoto. Lenalee observou a criança segurar o tecido e enroscá-lo muito naturalmente em volta de si. _Crown Clown_, a _Innocence_ de Allen, pareceu envolvê-lo de volta suavemente, como fazia com o próprio exorcista, e só então o garoto relaxou. Ela olhou para Allen, vendo que ele também observava.

- Allen-kun... – chamou em voz baixa, fazendo-o olhá-la. – O que foi isso?

O rapaz deu de ombros, meio sem jeito.

- Eu lembrei que ele também se acalmou quando eu emprestei a capa antes. – murmurou se abaixando de novo para tocar os cabelos negros da criança. – Sei lá, vai ver ele gostou dela.

Lenalee não agüentou e soltou uma risada.

- Sério, Allen... Assim parece que ele é seu irmãozinho.

Allen sorriu para ela, a mão estendida roçando o curativo no rosto do garoto.

- É? Eu estou cuidando dele como Komui-san cuida de você, Lenalee?

A garota corou e ele riu.

- Ora, cale a boca!

**XXXXX**

A próxima vez em que Allen viu o garoto foi na manhã seguinte, quando foi chamado até a enfermaria depois do café sem explicações. Confuso (e não de todo feliz por deixar a refeição pela metade), ele obedeceu e presenciou... O Caos.

O lugar estava cheio, pois um grupo de _finders_ e exorcistas retornara naquela madrugada com uma quase totalidade de feridos. Um tanto desorientado, o rapaz buscou a Chefe das Enfermeiras e a localizou distribuindo ordens a algumas novatas. Ele se aproximou, chamando:

- Com licença, senhora...

- O que foi agora? – Allen pulou para trás com a pergunta gritada e viu as enfermeiras novatas fugindo às costas da mulher. – Ah, é você! Por que demorou tanto?

- Ah... Eu... Sinto muito...? – gaguejou Allen suando frio.

- Que seja, que seja... Vamos logo porque isso aqui já está uma baderna completa! – e, dando-lhe as costas, começou a andar em uma direção, obrigando o garoto a correr para acompanhá-la no passo veloz.

- Hãã... A senhora pode me dizer por que me chamaram aqui? – perguntou enquanto corria.

- Você está vendo como estão as coisas por aqui. – apontou a Enfermeira-chefe. – Eu realmente não tenho tempo para fazê-lo comer, e ele precisa para se recuperar. Além disso, talvez você consiga fazê-lo falar alguma coisa... – Allen abriu a boca para perguntar, mas ela parou de súbito, puxando uma cortina. – Pode ficar à vontade, e boa sorte.

E deixou Allen sozinho em frente à cama onde um corpo se encolhia como uma bola sob o tecido branco da sua capa de _Innocence_.

- Ah... – Allen sentiu claramente uma gota de suor escorrendo pela nuca enquanto a cortina de privacidade do leito se fechava atrás dele.

Ao lado da cama, sobre o criado-mudo, havia uma bandeja intocada. O exorcista suspirou em tom conformado, se aproximando da cama e sentando-se na beira do colchão.

- Você não está dormindo, está? – perguntou antes de tudo.

Alguns segundos de silêncio. Nenhuma resposta. Allen sentiu uma veia pulsar na têmpora e estendeu a mão.

- _Crown_...

Na metade do chamado, a criança descobriu a cabeça para espiar. Ele inclinou-se a fim de encará-lo com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Hora de comer. – avisou. O garoto escondeu a cabeça de novo. – Ei, qual é... Você não pode simplesmente ficar sem comer. – a capa se repuxou mais um pouco. – Ei... – Allen segurou a capa, puxando no sentido contrário, mas encontrando resistência. – Mas que... – ele levantou-se, apoiando um pé na cama. – Solta...!

Seguindo as leis de Newton, o exorcista acabou estatelado no chão coberto pela própria capa. Allen soltou um gemido de dor impaciente e afastou-a do rosto, sentando-se com uma expressão irritada.

- Muito engraçado... – avisou por entre os dentes.

O garoto, no entanto, apenas ajeitou-se na cama e o encarou com os olhos muito verdes. Ele estava coberto de curativos, rosto, pescoço e mãos. Continuava pálido e com olheiras escuras sob os olhos. Foi justamente seu olhar que fez a raiva de Allen evaporar.

Porque sua expressão não parecia dizer absolutamente nada.

- Você não está com fome? – perguntou o exorcista, se aproximando de novo e se abaixando para que ficassem os dois no mesmo nível. A criança acenou que não com a cabeça. – Não? Não está mesmo? – de novo, o garoto negou resolutamente enquanto Allen sentava ao seu lado e apanhava a bandeja. – Olha lá, hein? A comida do Jeryy é muito boa. Muito, muito, muito boa mesmo. – os olhos do garoto o miraram e ele sorriu, tirando a tampa da bandeja. – Não vai nem querer provar?

A criança encarou o prato de omelete, mas continuou em silêncio. Allen prosseguiu:

- Jeryy pode cozinhar qualquer coisa que você pedir. – ele contou. – É sério, eu estou tentando encontrar algo que ele não consiga fazer desde que cheguei aqui. – acrescentou rindo. – E ele também consegue fazer tudo muito rápido. Por isso, você não devia deixar esfriar, certo? – completou empurrando a bandeja para o outro.

O garoto ainda encarou longamente o prato antes de, devagar, apanhar o garfo e provar um pouco da omelete. Allen sorriu satisfeito e perguntou quando ele pousou o talher:

- Você pode me dizer como se chama? – o garoto franziu a testa para ele. – O meu nome é Allen. Allen Walker.

A criança inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado e o exorcista teve a impressão de que ele examinava uma charada. Então, sua boca se abriu.

- Aa... len...? – ele repetiu num tom ligeiramente confuso.

A voz era rouca e fraca, como se não houvesse sido utilizada em muito tempo, e assustou Allen um pouco. Mas ele forçou um sorriso e repetiu:

- Al-len. – pronunciando bem as sílabas para ele. – Allen Walker.

- Allen. – a criança fez eco obedientemente, arrancando-lhe um sorriso mais honesto.

- Isso mesmo. – ele aprovou. – Esse é o meu nome. Qual é o seu?

- Nome... – repetiu o garoto, franzindo a testa de leve. E então, com mais decisão: - Spiegel.

Allen o encarou.

- Spiegel? – repetiu, meio desconcertado. Ele acenou com a cabeça, confirmando:

- Spiegel.

Deve-se dizer que o nome soou estranho na mente do exorcista. Não era "espelho" em alemão? Mas foi um avanço, então ele sorriu para a criança e falou:

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Spiegel.

Spiegel baixou os olhos, sem responder, para os próprios pés. Allen empurrou a bandeja.

- Quer mais omelete? – ele apanhou o garfo e levou outro pedaço à boca. – Sabe dizer qual a sua idade, Spiegel?

O garoto o encarou sem entender.

- Idade...? – repetiu, como se não soubesse o que a palavra significava. Allen se perguntou se inglês era sua língua nativa.

- Sim. – confirmou. – Quantos anos você tem?

Compreensão surgiu nos olhos do garoto e ele mirou as mãos, dando a impressão de que contava nos dedos. Por fim, falou quase vitorioso, voltando a encará-lo:

- Onze anos. Quatro meses.

Onze anos! Allen não sonhava que ele tivesse onze anos; mal conseguira se convencer de que tinha dez. Se bem que... Ele mesmo não fora a mais alta ou forte das crianças, principalmente antes de encontrar Mana. Talvez ele e Spiegel fossem mais parecidos do que ele imaginava em certos aspectos.

- Onze? É mesmo? – Spiegel fez que sim com a cabeça e, ainda o encarando, juntou palavras para perguntar:

- Quantos anos... Allen... Tem?

- Eu? – fez Allen, pego de surpresa. – Eu tenho quinze anos... Se bem que vou fazer dezesseis no Natal. – lembrou.

- Ah. – fez Spiegel, em sinal de entendimento. Ele olhou para a omelete quase inteira e Allen avaliou com desaprovação sua relutância em apanhar o garfo.

- Sabe, se você não comer, não vai ficar bom logo. – ele avisou, fazendo o garoto moreno encará-lo de novo. – E, além disso, você precisa se alimentar bem para crescer.

Spiegel fechou a cara para esse comentário, o rosto pálido colorindo-se ligeiramente de vermelho, e balançou a cabeça. Allen achou graça.

- É verdade. – falou, recebendo outra negação. – Vamos, Spiegel... Não custa nada terminar a omelete.

O garoto pareceu erguer uma sobrancelha e então mostrou as mãos enroladas em ataduras, num sinal de que não conseguia segurar os talheres.

- Ah, é assim? – fez Allen ao entender a jogada. – Não tem problema, Spiegel, eu te ajudo. – apanhou o talher e ergueu um pedaço de omelete com um sorriso torto para ele. – Abra a boca, vamos.

Derrotado, o garoto deixou que ele lhe desse a comida, mas, enquanto mastigava, prestou atenção em outra coisa. Ele segurou a luva que cobriu a mão esquerda de Allen antes que ele pudesse apanhar outra porção e lhe franziu a testa. Allen sorriu sem graça.

- Você quer ver isso? – perguntou, e Spiegel fez que sim com a cabeça. – Tudo bem.

Os olhos verdes do garoto observaram-no pousar o garfo e desabotoar a luva, revelando a mão enegrecida com unhas afiadas e a marca da cruz. Allen imitou-o em mirar o membro ao perceber que o garoto tivera a atenção captada pela imagem.

- Não é muito bonito, não é? – perguntou em voz baixa, vendo-o inclinar um pouco a cabeça. – É uma arma contra os akuma. – Spiegel olhou-o sem entender. – Os monstros que você viu ontem. – o olhar do garoto escureceu. – Eles são derrotados por isso. Por _Innocence._

Spiegel baixou de novo os olhos para a mão dele e repetiu com alguma dificuldade:

- _Inno_... _cence_...?

- Isso. – confirmou Allen. Ele já ia recolocar a luva quando outra coisa aconteceu.

Muito devagar, o garoto estendeu as mãos para tocar sua palma. O exorcista ficou tão surpreso que mal pôde reagir, e Spiegel virou e revirou seu pulso para examinar a arma. Os dedos dele eram gelados em qualquer parte que não fosse coberta por bandagens e Allen observou-o em silêncio seguir as linhas da cruz e tocar as pontas das unhas longas. Uma curiosidade tão simples e honesta... Ninguém nunca havia mostrado antes, e por isso ele não soube o que pensar.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, Spiegel envolveu sua mão com a própria, e o olhou como se esperando uma resposta. Allen não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma, além de devolver o aperto de mão.

E Spiegel ergueu os cantos dos lábios no primeiro sorriso até então antes de falar com sua voz inconstante:

- Prazer... Em conhecer você... Allen.

E o exorcista sorriu de volta diante do sentimento estranho que aquilo provocava.


	3. Terceiro Ato

**ED. 5/6/2012: Capítulo repostado com modificações mais ou menos perceptíveis (particularmente, algumas mudanças foram feitas nas palavras perturbadoras que o Spiegel repetiu no escritório do Komui). ****A história pode ser localizada mais ou menos após o arco da invasão da Ordem Negra, mas antes do arco que introduz o personagem Timothy Hearst. Grande parte dessa história se foca num OC, um personagem original, mas -Man (nome do manga cortado pelo FF) e todos os seus personagens pertencem à dona Katsura Hoshino. Espero que apreciem a leitura.**

**xx Katsucchi**

PEDAÇO DE ESPELHO

**Terceiro Ato**

- Allen! Hey, Allen!

O exorcista olhou na direção da voz que o chamava e sorriu em cumprimento para o ruivo.

- Oi, Lavi. – falou quando ele se aproximou. – Pensei que você estava ocupado agora à tarde.

Lavi fez uma careta para ele.

- Nem me lembre, eu estou até agora fugindo do Panda Velho. – falou, fazendo-o rir. – Ele está com uns quinhentos livros para eu ler de novo, vou enrolar até de noite o máximo que puder... – reparou na bandeja que ele levava. – E o que é isso aí? Não comeu o bastante no almoço?

- Não, eu estou levando o almoço para Spiegel. – explicou Allen.

- Spiegel?

- Sim. – haviam chegado à enfermaria e o rapaz de cabelos brancos fez sinal para que o ruivo abaixasse a voz como ele mesmo fazia. – Vamos tentar não chamar a atenção da Enfermeira-Chefe, eu não pedi permissão pra vir aqui na hora do almoço...

Lavi só obedeceu porque queria saber de quem ele estava falando. Os dois caminharam por entre leitos protegidos por cortinas brancas até chegar a um dos últimos, cujo acortinado havia sido fechado completamente. Allen, ainda assim, abriu um pouco a passagem, e chamou:

- Spiegel?

Por um momento, Lavi chegou a enxergar os olhos verdes e os indícios de um sorriso no rosto da criança. No entanto, logo que o notou atrás de Alle, o garoto de cabelos escuros empalideceu bruscamente e se escondeu sob uma coberta que, após um instante, o ruivo reconheceu como a capa de _Innocence_ do amigo.

- Ah, ele se assustou. – murmurou Allen, meneando a cabeça e se aproximando da cama, a passos calmos. Lavi o seguiu alguns passos para dentro do espaço delimitado pelas cortinas, tentando entender o que acontecia enquanto ele colocava a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo.

- O nome dele é Spiegel? – perguntou, vendo o outro exorcista sentar-se na cama.

- É. – confirmou Allen, tocando o montinho que era o garoto sob a capa. – Spiegel? Pode sair? Eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa.

Demorou algum tempo, mas o menino acabou descobrindo a cabeça com relutância, olhando para Lavi de forma desconfiada. Allen sorriu, tocando seu ombro em reafirmação.

- Spiegel, esse é meu amigo, Lavi. – falou para ele, muito calmo.

O ruivo deu um sorriso que já era quase automático para a criança.

- E aí, garoto? Tudo bem?

Spiegel baixou os olhos e lhe deu um aceno com a cabeça. Allen riu, apanhando a bandeja.

- Nós trouxemos o seu almoço, Spiegel. – ele falou, descobrindo a comida. – É soba, um dos meus preferidos.

- Allen... Qualquer comida é sua preferida. – Lavi lembrou em tom de provocação, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se a uma distância que a expressão no rosto do garoto comprovasse ser segura.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – devolveu o outro exorcista, apanhando o par de hashis e o entregando a Spiegel, que os segurou com estranheza. – Isso não faz o soba do Jeryy ser menos bom.

- Muito bom. – concordou Lavi em tom divertido. – Aposto como Spiegel está achando a mesma coisa. – acrescentou apontando.

Allen olhou a tempo de ver o que parecia ser a quinta porção de macarrão escorrer dos hashis de volta para a tigela. Ele sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pela nuca ao receber um olhar angustiado de Spiegel.

- Ah... Desculpe! – exclamou, se adiantando para ajeitar os palitos de madeira na mão do garoto. – Eu devia ter perguntado se você sabia comer com hashis, aqui, deixa que eu...

Lavi desatou a rir. Ele se levantou, alarmando Spiegel, e caminhou até os dois, apanhando algo no bolso.

- Aqui. – falou, apanhando os hashis. – Eu tenho a solução perfeita.

Os dois observaram-no prender os hashis com um elástico de papéis antes de os devolver ao garoto, que avaliou o esquema com curiosidade.

- Tente usar agora. – disse Lavi. Spiegel envolveu um pouco de macarrão nos hashis e o levou à boca, o molho sujando seu queixo no processo, mas conseguindo comer satisfatoriamente.

- Isso foi realmente inteligente, Lavi. – falou Allen em tom impressionado.

- Claro que foi. – respondeu o ruivo, sorrindo convencido. – Foi idéia minha.

O outro meneou a cabeça.

- Tá certo... – falou com deboche, bagunçando os cabelos negros do garoto. – Tudo ok, Spiegel?

A criança acenou com a cabeça e engoliu uma porção de soba antes de olhar o ruivo nos olhos e falar:

- Obrigado... Lavi-san.

Lavi sorriu, embora Allen soubesse que ele também notara a voz fraca de Spiegel.

- Não foi nada, Spiegel.

Foi mais ou menos no meio da refeição que uma voz conhecida soou pela enfermaria, chamando por Allen. O exorcista impediu Spiegel de tentar se esconder de novo, segurando-o pelo ombro, e respondeu em voz alta:

- Estou aqui, Link.

As cortinas foram puxadas para o lado, e a face grave do vigilante de Allen surgiu diante dos três. Ele observou a cena diante de si por um instante antes de focar o olhar no rapaz de cabelos brancos.

- Você sente a necessidade de desaparecer assim que pisa no Quartel-General? – indagou, fazendo Allen devolver, bem-humorado:

- Seria pior se eu fizesse isso fora dele, não é? – ao que Lavi caiu na gargalhada e a expressão de Link ficou mais irritada. – Qual o problema, Link?

- O supervisor deseja falar com você – informou o homem de cabelos claros. – e com essa criança.

Os olhos dele pousaram em Spiegel, que evitava encará-lo desde que ele chegara. Allen apertou um pouco o ombro do garoto e falou calmamente:

- Ele ainda está almoçando. – devolveu o olhar de Link quando ele o encarou. – O que Komui-san deseja falar com ele?

- Isso não é algo que me compete saber. – retrucou o ex-membro da CROW, acenando com a cabeça. – Deixe-o terminar de comer e vamos na frente.

O movimento foi tão brusco que a bandeja escorregou das mãos de Allen, e teria caído no chão, se não fosse Lavi a segurá-la. O exorcista de cabelos brancos olhou surpreso para a direita, vendo seu braço sendo abraçado firmemente pela criança, que enterrava o rosto em seu ombro e apertava os olhos fechados.

- Spiegel...? – soltou com espanto, ao percebê-lo tremer.

- Mas que...? – Link deixou escapar em tom de descrença.

Allen viu os olhos do garoto se abrirem com o chamado, mas ele continuou imóvel e sem encará-lo. Um pouco hesitante, o exorcista tocou-lhe os cabelos com a outra mão.

- O que foi, Spiegel? – perguntou em voz baixa. – Alguma coisa errada? – mas o garoto apenas o abraçou com mais força, escondendo o rosto em sua camisa. – Calma, está tudo bem...

Lavi olhou para Link com seu único olho visível parecendo muito sério.

- Faz mal esperar ele terminar? – perguntou recebendo um olhar sombrio do outro.

- Deixe estar. – falou Link em voz baixa. – Vou esperá-los lá fora.

E com essas palavras se afastou do leito, deixando as cortinas se fecharem atrás de si. Allen suspirou enquanto o ruivo se erguia com o resto do macarrão.

- Obrigado, Lavi. – murmurou para o amigo, apanhando a bandeja. Lavi apenas sorriu, voltando ao seu lugar. – Vamos terminar de comer, Spiegel? – convidou o rapaz de cabelos brancos com gentileza.

Spiegel finalmente ergueu os olhos para encará-lo por alguns instantes, mas eles mostravam uma expressão extremamente perturbada. Ele abriu a boca para falar e as palavras vieram tão baixas que Allen teve de se aproximar para entender:

- Você... Vai embora, Allen? – ele perguntou com dificuldade.

Allen sentiu-se mal, ouvindo a aflição em seus sussurros abafados. Era fácil para ele entender, porque já havia sentido antes.

O medo de ficar sozinho. De ser deixado para trás.

Ele passou a mão pelos ombros da criança, lhe oferecendo um sorriso.

- Não. – respondeu, calma e firmemente. – Eu não vou embora, Spiegel.

**XXXX**

- Como vai, Allen-kun? Há algum tempo que não nos falávamos...

Allen sorriu em resposta ao cumprimento do homem chinês. Ele não chegara a encontrar seu supervisor, Komui Lee, desde que recebera a última missão.

- É bom vê-lo de novo, Komui-san.

O homem de óculos manteve o sorriso no rosto, e voltou a atenção para a pessoa que sentava ao seu lado, falando:

- E olá para você também. – Spiegel apenas continuou a encarar os próprios pés. – Não nos encontramos antes, mas já me falaram muito sobre você, Spiegel-kun.

A mão direita do garoto foi a única a mover-se, fechando-se num punho em volta das bandagens. A esquerda estava apertando a de Allen desde que haviam deixado a enfermaria. O rapaz se inclinou para falar em voz baixa com ele.

- Cumprimente Komui-san, Spiegel. Ele é meu supervisor e o comandante da Ordem.

Os lábios do garoto se estreitaram levemente, mas ele ergueu a cabeça e cumprimentou Komui com um aceno rápido. O chinês não pôde evitar notar o quão assustada a criança parecia. Bem, era de se esperar, com tudo que havia acontecido, e provavelmente a figura de Link, imóvel de pé atrás do sofá, não ajudava.

Ainda assim, era mais curiosa a maneira como ele buscava proteção em Allen, e como o obedecia. Komui se perguntou o que o exorcista teria feito para ganhar sua confiança e respeito tão rápido.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Spiegel-kun. – respondeu o comandante, apesar de tudo, conseguindo sorrir para a criança. – Allen me disse que você tem onze anos, é isso? – o garoto acenou que sim. – E de onde você é?

Os olhos verdes se ergueram para encará-lo pela primeira vez e, ao fazê-lo, mostravam uma expressão estranhíssima. Komui não teve certeza de que ele entendera ou não a pergunta, mas o fato é que Spiegel não respondeu mesmo quando Allen apertou-lhe a mão.

- E quanto à sua família? – indagou Komui. – Pode me dizer algo sobre ela? – o garoto negou com a cabeça e voltou a baixar os olhos. E então, o supervisor perguntou: - E esse seu colar, Spiegel-kun? Será que eu poderia vê-lo por um momento?

Allen olhou para Spiegel e o viu lançar o olhar mais sombrio até então para Komui. Ele puxou de dentro da camisa a corrente longa com o pingente na forma de uma cruz atravessando um círculo e pousou o pingente na palma da mão enfaixada. O chinês ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

- Você não pode tirá-lo? – outra negação. - ... Como você conseguiu isso, Spiegel-kun?

Os olhos verdes do garoto estavam na cruz e não em qualquer um dos presentes, e ele ficou um bom tempo apenas o mirando em silêncio. Até que sua boca se abriu para falar com a voz baixa e arranhada pela primeira vez.

- _Que a coragem seja seu guia..._ – as palavras vieram com se as repetisse. – _Que seus olhos jamais sejam iludidos, seja pelo que há dentro de você, seja por aquilo que existe ao seu redor... Acredite na verdade apenas, na única verdade... Não sinta e não se deixe fraquejar, pois um coração moto jamais se cansa. E não cabe aos pássaros que voam nas sombras possuir qualquer luz..._

- Spiegel? – Allen chamou com a voz abafada, uma mão hesitando acima de seu ombro. Komui se inclinava da mesa, parecendo completamente absorto. – Spiegel? Você está sentindo alguma...?

Ele notou as lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos vidrados do garoto, e sentiu as palavras faltarem. A voz sussurrada de Spiegel prosseguia, ainda assim:

- _Mantenha seus olhos sempre abertos para que nada o afaste do caminho da penitência... Mantenha sua voz em silêncio e não alimente o corpo ou o espírito impuros para que os pecados cresçam em seu horror..._ – agora as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, e seu corpo começava a tremer. – _Pois o que é do sangue sela-se com sangue, para que suas asas não se abram... Jamais..._

Alguma coisa estalou na cabeça de Allen, e sua voz retornou:

- Spiegel!

Ele o agarrou pelos ombros e o forçou a encará-lo e o garoto arregalou os olhos, ofegando com o desespero de quem se encontra subitamente impedido de respirar. Komui ficou de pé enquanto o exorcista gritava por ele.

- Spiegel? Spiegel, está me ouvindo? Está me ouvindo? Fale alguma coisa, vamos!

A criança soltou um soluço miserável e, sem aviso, passou os braços em torno de seu tronco e escondeu o rosto em seu peito. Allen correspondeu ao abraço instintivamente, assustado ao ouvir os sons doloridos de angústia abafados contra suas vestes, e ergueu o olhar para Komui, que parara a um passo do sofá, com a mesma expressão que a sua na face pálida, libertado do feitiço das palavras.

- Komui-san... – começou Allen, mas o homem assentiu antes que ele pedisse.

- Leve-o com você, Allen. – ele falou. – Foi errado tentar agora, ele precisa descansar.

O rapaz assentiu, aliviado, erguendo-se com o garoto encolhido nos braços e murmurando:

- Obrigado, Komui-san.

Ele virou-se e deu de cara com Link de novo o mirando com o ar de análise fria no rosto ligeiramente pálido. Mas, dessa vez, ignorá-lo foi muito mais fácil.

Estava preocupado demais para ligar.


	4. Quarto Ato

**ED. 6/6/2012: Capítulo repostado com modificações mais ou menos perceptíveis. ****A história pode ser localizada mais ou menos após o arco da invasão da Ordem Negra, mas antes do arco que introduz o personagem Timothy Hearst. Grande parte dessa história se foca num OC, um personagem original, mas -Man (nome do manga cortado pelo FF) e todos os seus personagens pertencem à dona Katsura Hoshino. Espero que apreciem a leitura.**

**xx Katsucchi**

**Breves avisos de personagens ligeiramente OOC e trabalho infantil. O que, como mencionou a Lulli (obrigada por seus comentários passados, onde quer que você esteja agora ;) ), não é tão estranho em DGM ou na Europa do fim do século XIX (fictício ou não) de forma geral. O que não significa, obviamente, que eu aprove trabalho infantil.**

PEDAÇO DE ESPELHO

**Quarto Ato**

Lenalee sentiu-se suar com o nervosismo. Ela não gostava de Howard Link. Quer dizer, era natural que ela o fizesse, afinal a missão dele era vigiar Allen, vigiá-lo como se ele fosse um perigoso traidor, e se preciso fosse, dar o alerta para que ele fosse eliminado. Mas, além disso, a calma quase anormal que o homem demonstrava por vezes a inquietava.

Era quase como se ele não sentisse coisa alguma.

- Uhm...

Ela bem que tentou, mas o murmúrio não passou disso. Link ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo para encará-la quando Timcanpy – que estivera lendo o tal livro por cima de seu ombro – voou para cumprimentá-la e então voltou a baixá-los de novo, apontando e dizendo:

- Ele está lá dentro.

A garota sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar, indicando que sua face deveria estar tomando uma forte coloração avermelhada, então decidiu simplesmente correr para dentro das cortinas sem encarar o loiro nos olhos.

Ela _realmente_ não sabia lidar com Howard Link.

- Allen-kun?

Demorou um segundo para Allen responder ao seu chamado e, naquele instante, ela admirou-se com a cena que tinha diante de si. O exorcista mais novo estava sentado na cama da enfermaria e a criança parecia cochilar abraçada a ele, cabeça em seu peito, de novo envolta na capa branca.

Allen ergueu os olhos para ela depois de sentir o peso do golem dourado sobre a cabeça e, por menos de um segundo, Lenalee viu o rosto do garoto em seu rosto. Como se eles fossem iguais. Então, o rapaz sorriu e falou:

- Alô, Lenalee. – ele afastou-se um pouco para que ela pudesse sentar aos pés da cama, pois alguém removera as cadeiras dali. – Você falou com Komui-san?

- É, ele me contou o que aconteceu. – murmurou Lenalee, olhando com preocupação o rosto da criança. – Ele está muito mal, Allen?

O rapaz tocou os cabelos negros de Spiegel, os lábios comprimidos ligeiramente um contra o outro, meio pálidos.

- Agora ele se acalmou. – sussurrou. – Mas estava realmente nervoso antes. Não parava de chorar.

Lenalee assentiu e afagou as costas da criança com gentileza.

- Nii-san disse... Que ele começou a falar coisas sem sentido quando perguntaram sobre a corrente. – ela falou em voz baixa, fazendo a expressão de Allen escurecer.

- Foi assustador. – ele murmurou. – Não parecia que era ele falando sobre... Escuridão, pecados e coisas assim. – abaixou o rosto para apoiar o queixo contra a cabeça do garoto. – Eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele não me respondia... Parecia que nem sequer podia me ouvir...

Lenalee o mirou com certa surpresa, não tendo ouvido aquele tom em sua voz ao falar sobre ninguém antes. Um sorriso fraco se insinuou em seus lábios, e ela sussurrou:

- Você gosta mesmo dele, não é? – Allen a olhou. – Age como se fosse seu guardião.

O rapaz sorriu de volta, sem jeito.

- Eu quero que ele fique seguro, Lenalee. – confessou para ela. – Eu não sei como fazer isso... Não sei se sou o suficiente, mas... Não quero que mais nada de mal aconteça a ele.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – falou a garota com gentileza. – Eu sei que sim, principalmente se você ficar ao lado dele. Você vai, não é? – ele acenou com a cabeça, ainda embaraçado, mas ela tocou-lhe um braço com delicadeza para fazê-lo encará-la de novo. – E mesmo que você precise de ajuda, eu vou estar aqui para ajudar... E nossos companheiros também, ok?

Allen abriu um sorriso de pura gratidão e segurou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela.

- Ok. – ele falou. – Obrigado, Lenalee.

**XXXX**

- Allen... Allen!

O exorcista despertou de súbito, assustando a pessoa que o chamava aos sussurros. Por um instante, seus olhos cinzentos correram em alarme desorientado pelo lugar mergulhado em penumbra, até que ele foi capaz de reconhecer a enfermaria e um membro do Departamento de Ciências, quase ao mesmo tempo em que uma pontada de dor fina atacava-lhe as costas.

- Ow... – Allen deixou escapar um grunhido enquanto sentava-se com certa dificuldade na cama. – Hey... – esboçou um sorriso para quem o estivera chamando. – Oi, Johnny. Tudo bem?

O cientista de óculos e fones de ouvido sorriu de volta para ele, embora por sua expressão exausta o rapaz pudesse afirmar que ele não dormia direito há alguns dias.

- Alô, Allen. – cumprimentou de volta em voz baixa. – Desculpa te acordar, mas o supervisor precisa falar com você.

- Ah... Ok. – concordou Allen, tentando se mover sem acordar Spiegel, que ainda dormia abraçado a ele, e, no processo, percebendo a garota cochilando meio encolhida na parte inferior da cama. – Nossa... Como Lenalee conseguiu dormir assim? – perguntou-se com um risinho.

- Foi o que eu me perguntei. – respondeu Johnny rindo também. – Vocês três estavam ótimos quando eu cheguei... Parecendo um trio de hamsters numa caixa pequena demais.

Allen conteve-se para não rir muito alto enquanto se desenroscava da criança e a colocava na cama com cuidado, ainda enrolada em sua capa – logo ele teria que recolhê-la também, mas podia deixar um pouco mais, supunha. Os rostos de Spiegel e Lenalee mostravam a mesma expressão de serenidade durante o sono e aquilo o fez sorrir consigo mesmo.

- Tim, você fica aqui, ok? – avisou ao golem que mirava-o do travesseiro. – Vamos indo, então. – falou por fim, ao se por de pé. – Onde está Link?

Johnny pareceu confuso ao ouvi-lo perguntar isso.

- Ele estava aqui? Não o vi quando cheguei.

- Mesmo? – Allen piscou surpreso. – Agora isso é estranho... Ele deve ter ido comer alguma coisa**¹**. Vai acabar aparecendo uma hora ou outra...

Os dois caminharam, conversando ainda em vozes baixas, na direção do escritório de Komui, mas logo o cientista se despediu, pois, como era constante no Departamento de Ciências, todos estavam muito ocupados apesar de já ser bem tarde. Então, Allen foi até a porta da sala do comandante e bateu.

- Entre! – gritou a voz de Komui por cima do som de papéis caindo**²**. – Ah, aí está você, Allen...

A primeira coisa que Allen notou foi que Link estava lá, o olhando da frente da mesa de Komui. A segunda foi que o supervisor não estava com uma expressão usual.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Komui-san? – perguntou o rapaz de imediato.

Komui ajeitou a boina na cabeça um tanto quanto nervosamente com essa pergunta.

- Pode se dizer que sim. – ele falou, apontando o sofá**³**. – Por que não se senta um pouco, Allen?

Allen franziu a testa com o convite, mas obedeceu em silêncio. Ele não estava com um bom pressentimento, mas precisava ouvir o que Komui tinha a dizer. O chinês pareceu tomar fôlego antes de começar a falar.

- O Escritório Central foi informado da situação de Spiegel-kun. – foi a primeira coisa que ele falou. Allen teve a distinta sensação de que acabara de mergulhar em um tanque de água gelada e só conseguiu repetir em voz baixa:

- Situação?

Komui fez um aceno com a cabeça.

- Como ele foi encontrado e as informações que conseguimos obter dele. – explicou. – Não foi muita coisa, mas precisamos informá-los mesmo assim, já que ele está no Quartel-General da Ordem. E eles chegaram a uma decisão.

- Que decisão? – indagou Allen, sem perceber sentando-se na beira do sofá.

O chinês olhou-o como se estivesse pedindo desculpas e o rapaz sentiu o corpo dormente.

- Foi decidido que ele poderá permanecer aqui sob a condição de ser treinado como _finder_.

Allen ficou de pé, recebendo um olhar alerta de Link. A dormência insistia, fazendo seu corpo formigar, mas ele ignorou. Komui tentou explicar:

- Foi a decisão da Central, Allen, nós realmente não...

- Spiegel, um _finder_? – repetiu o rapaz com a voz um pouco trêmula. – Ele é só um garoto! E os _finders_ são voluntários da Ordem, vocês não podem obrigá-lo...

- Não é seu dever dizer o que a Ordem Negra pode ou não pode fazer, Walker. – cortou Link em tom perfeitamente contido, recebendo um olhar furioso do rapaz. – Essa foi a decisão do Escritório Central e cabe a você, como exorcista, acatá-la.

- Ele é uma criança. – retrucou Allen por entre os dentes, quase rosnando. – Ele não sabe nada sobre a Ordem ou sobre o que é ser um _finder_.

- Ele pode aprender. – respondeu o ex-CROW de imediato. – Vai aprender se quiser permanecer aqui e, ao que parece, não tem nenhum outro lugar para ir.

Quando viu os olhos do exorcista queimarem, Komui se levantou também, devagar, mas a postura do rapaz esfriou.

- Convençam-no, então. – ele desafiou em voz baixa. – Se vocês puderem, convençam-no a ser um _finder_.

As sobrancelhas de Link se ergueram e o supervisor olhou para Allen como se nunca o houvesse visto antes.

- Isso é um desacato, Walker? – o loiro perguntou em tom de aviso.

- Ele está _com medo_. – falou Allen com ênfase. – Mal fala ou interage com qualquer um, ninguém vai conseguir convencê-lo a isso. – se encararam em um duelo imóvel. – É uma criança assustada, vocês não vão fazer dele um _finder_ se ele não confia em ninguém.

Link não quebrou a cabeça para responder.

- Existe mais de uma maneira de convencê-lo.

Komui viu que o rapaz perdeu o controle por um segundo e Link, com a experiência que tinha, também o notou. O braço esquerdo de Allen se retorceu bruscamente para iniciar um movimento, e o supervisor não teve tempo para nada além de um grito:

- Allen!

Link já segurava um amuleto, mas o exorcista permaneceu imóvel, a respiração lhe saindo ofegante. Seu olho esquerdo escurecera e brilhava numa mistura de negro e carmim.

- Se alguém machucar Spiegel, - ele avisou num sussurro. – eu vou caçar essa pessoa até o fim do mundo, passando por cima de quem precisar passar para fazê-los pagar. – encarou o loiro com um par de olhos díspares que eram como uma barreira de aço. – Ele fica comigo.

Link estreitou os olhos, num primeiro sinal da impaciência que aquela tarefa chamada Allen Walker sempre parecia ser capaz de despertar.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu quero dizer, - falou Allen, se endireitando devagar. – que ou ele fica comigo _todo o tempo_... Ou ele nunca vai ser um _finder_ da Ordem Negra.

Komui arregalou os olhos e sentiu o resto do calor escapar do corpo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Porque com elas o exorcista estava se lançando num jogo perigoso e escapando completamente do papel que lhe cabia.

- Todo o tempo? – repetiu Link.

- Eu não quero tirar meus olhos dele nem por um instante. – esclareceu Allen, ainda contendo a voz com esforço. – Ele é uma criança e precisa que alguém tome conta dele e eu quero fazer isso. Se não receber permissão, tenham certeza de que Spiegel nunca será um _finder_. – ele desviou os olhos de repente. – O que me diz, Komui-san? É uma condição viável?

O supervisor foi pego completamente de surpresa e ajeitou os óculos, nervoso.

- Eu... – ele olhou para Link, que o encarou de volta. – Eu terei que discutir isso com o Escritório Central, Allen. Mas... Acredito que você vá receber a permissão para cuidar dele, sim.

O rapaz abriu um sorriso de canto de lábios.

- Ótimo. – falou. – Muito obrigado, Komui-san. – olhou para Link, ainda com a expressão relaxada. – Eu vou voltar para a enfermaria agora, se me permitem. Com licença.

E deixou o escritório sem esperar por resposta. Só foi preciso o caminho até a enfermaria para ele se dar conta do que havia feito e a coisa toda desmoronou quando bateu os olhos em Spiegel e Lenalee, dormindo na cama.

Ele estava _tão_ ferrado.

O barulho de seus passos fez a garota acordar e ela sentou-se piscando sonolenta para vê-lo parado com Timcanpy voando em torno da cabeça.

- Allen...? – balbuciou para ele. – Que horas são...?

Allen tentou sorrir, mas os músculos não obedeciam direito, ainda dormentes. Lenalee se aproximou dele, preocupada.

- O que foi que houve, Allen? – perguntou ela, tocando o ombro que o golem não requisitara.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu acho que acabei de destruir o que me restava de confiança.

* * *

**1** - Sinceramente, eu não consigo tirar da cabeça a ideia de que a imaginação dele sempre vai parar nesse assunto.

**2** - Na sala do Komui sempre há papéis para serem derrubados.

**3** - Esse sofá devia ser enviado ao Vaticano como relíquia, sobrevive a tudo.


	5. Quinto Ato

**Eu estou viva! ç.ç A universidade de alguma maneira não me matou! Oi para as minhas leitoras fiéis! Oi para os meus leitores invisíveis (eu sei que eles existem, eu sei... Deixem eu me iludir)! Sumi por três meses e o motivo se chama terceiro período de jornalismo. O horror, o horror chegou... E ele se manifestou por completo na forma de KANT. O.O'' Nunca leiam Kant, se puderem evitar. Kant vai consumí-los até que só reste a casca! Eu juro!**

**Enfim, pulando meus delírios induzidos por traumas universitários e muita privação de sono, aqui está o Quinto Ato, finalmente! \o/ Um pouco curto, mas a história foi programada para ter capítulos curtos, embora eu me esforce pra organizá-los melhor; mas com um diferencial curioso: é o primeiro capítulo narrado completamente pelo ponto de vista do Spiegel (lembram dele, ne? A criança que sofre na minha mão? XD Deus, eu sou muito do mal...). Eu acho o olhar dele interessante, mas espero que não fique chato ou excessivamente infantil e/ou adulto em algumas partes. Enfim, leiam e vejam o que acharam, e quaisquer críticas ou dúvidas, podem gritar e perguntar!**

**Para as minhas leitoras fiéis uma grande desculpa pela demora, eu realmente estive muito avoada nos últimos tempos, e sem tempo para nada. Espero que vocês ainda estejam aí, em algum lugar... Lulli (que também não tem atualizado a fic dela, que eu sei, então nem pode falar muito de mim =p) e Indi-chin (a quem eu peço desculpas extras por ter errado a grafia do nick no último capítulo... -_-'')... Muito obrigada de novo por terem lido até agora, e espero que gostem desse! Eu queria prometer que vou atualizar mais rápido, mas não tenho certeza de que sou capaz, então prometo me esforçar! Quem sabe até o fim do ano... Err... Enfim... *GOTA***

**Obrigada de novo e boa leitura!**

**kissus**

**Katsucchi**

**Quinto Ato**

Medo é uma sensação desnecessária.

Mesmo assim, isso não te impede de ser pego de surpresa por ele.

De novo, Spiegel acordou com frio, embora sentisse o tecido branco o envolvendo para aquecê-lo. Ele abriu os olhos piscando com o sono ainda presente e percebeu pela luz fraca que o sol devia estar começando a nascer.

Por um instante, um desejo forte de ir até a janela para ver a aurora o atacou, mas ele o pôs de lado penosamente. Primeiro, ele não sabia se era seguro ir até a janela. Segundo, ele não precisava ver o sol nascer, era só outro querer estúpido e desnecessário.

Esses pensamentos o fizeram sentir mais frio e suas mãos puxaram a capa mais para perto. Foi naquele momento que ele se deu conta da presença de outra pessoa na cama.

Allen deitara-se de lado, com a cabeça apoiada no braço direito – que provavelmente despertaria dormente – e voltado em sua direção. Ele parecia estar realmente adormecido, então Spiegel se esforçou para ficar em silêncio, mas após algum tempo, aquilo o entediou.

Ele estendeu uma mão para a esquerda de Allen, que ele apoiara quase à altura do rosto e a tocou de novo, torcendo para que seus dedos gelados não acordassem o rapaz. Não entendia bem o que era aquela coisa que o outro chamava de _Innocence_, mas parecia ser importante para Allen e, ao mesmo tempo, um peso que ele carregava.

Spiegel entendia consideravelmente de pesos e se perguntava se poderia fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o rapaz a lidar com aquele. Ele ainda lembrava a expressão de Allen quando mostrara o braço díspar pela primeira vez. Ele estava muito acostumado a receber hesitação e até repulsa por aquela parte de si. Mas Spiegel não poderia desprezar qualquer parte de uma pessoa sabendo que ambos não poderiam ser separados. Era ilógico. E ele não poderia desprezar Allen, muito menos.

Porque realmente gostava de Allen.

Fazia muito tempo que não podia confiar em alguém como confiava no rapaz, sem ter que se alarmar a cada ato dele ou seu e vigiar seus movimentos em busca de sinais de ameaça. Quase o mesmo tempo desde a última vez em que alguém tomara conta dele ou lhe dirigira palavras gentis, como Allen fazia. Seria impossível não gostar dele também, porque Allen tinha... Tinha...

Bem, ele tinha alguma coisa. Alguma coisa, uma palavra de que ele não se lembrava agora, mas que fazia Spiegel senti-lo próximo. Próximo a ponto de ele temer pelo momento em que o outro se afastaria dele. Ele queria ficar com Allen porque Allen se preocupava com ele, se estava feliz, doente, alimentado... Allen se preocupava.

E aquilo era errado.

Spiegel mordeu o lábio inferior com força, puxando a capa para mais perto. Ninguém deveria se preocupar com ele ou tomar conta dele ou querer ficar perto dele de qualquer maneira. Ele deveria estar sozinho e não buscar a companhia de qualquer um, porque era isso que era esperado dos que eram como ele.

Não deveria desejar ter Allen como amigo ou querer que ele cuidasse dele, como não deveria desejar ver o sol nascer. Eram coisas desnecessárias e perigosas. Eram coisas proibidas, que ficavam no caminho.

Mas também não conseguiria se afastar agora.

Spiegel sentiu os olhos arderem e os esfregou com força usando as mãos enfaixadas. Que coisa tão errada que ele estava fazendo. Era tão errado que merecia alguma punição, tinha certeza de que sim. Algo bem terrível, em que não conseguia pensar agora.

O garoto suspirou baixo, sentindo-se cansado. Ele estava dormindo mais nos últimos dias do que conseguira em um ou dois anos. Observou o rosto de Allen para se distrair. Ele tinha uma cicatriz estranha no lado esquerdo do rosto.

Uma linha tortuosa atravessando o olho e uma estrela invertida na testa, Spiegel seguiu a marca com o indicador bem devagar, distraído pelos próprios pensamentos. Ele tinha certeza de que era bem difícil fazer um corte naquela forma e sabia que uma estrela invertida era um símbolo forte para coisas boas e más. Allen poderia ter perdido a visão ao receber aquele golpe, não era?

Spiegel estava perguntando se podia chamar o fato de ele ainda poder enxergar de sorte quando uma coisa aconteceu. Seus dedos, tocando a parte inferior da cicatriz de Allen, pareceram congelar de vez, presos à pele do rapaz. E então o exorcista abriu os olhos.

Mas não eram os olhos dele.

Um sorriso só um pouco largo demais para ser normal rasgou o rosto do rapaz e os olhos de Spiegel estavam arregalados e seu corpo tremia, porque aquele _não era Allen_.

- Bom dia... – cumprimentou ele numa voz baixa e lenta que fez o garoto estremecer com mais força. – Você... É a criança que ele está guardando, não é? Você é mesmo interessante...

Spiegel não respondeu, apenas continuou a encará-lo. A pessoa que não era Allen estendeu a mão esquerda para seu rosto e seu cabelo, muito naturalmente, e prosseguiu na voz que se arrastava como um animal lento:

- Não se preocupe... Eu não vou fazer nada com você... – ele falou. – Também não tenho a intenção de acordar e tomar esse corpo agora, só vim para... Dar uma olhada nas coisas. – o sorriso dele tomou o ar de quem escuta algo engraçado. – Parece que ele andou se arriscando um bocado por sua causa... Você sabia? – Spiegel engasgou e o estranho deu um tapinha em sua cabeça. – Mas não tem problema... Não é como se algum deles confiasse antes... – segurou sua mão e brincou com os dedos gelados. – E quem sabe não faz ele agüentar mais um tempinho...? Alguma coisa pra chamar de família... Só o tempo necessário... – comentou antes de finalmente soltá-lo. – Eu estou indo, então. Mas foi bom conhecê-lo, "irmãozinho"... Espero que possamos conversar de novo em breve...

E então ele fechou os olhos e os traços de expressão, o ar que o envolvia, tudo se foi. Spiegel ofegou e, sem pensar, abraçou Allen com força, ouvindo-o resmungar:

- Isso dói... Relaxe um pouco ou eu vou cair...

O garoto sentiu algumas lágrimas se juntando nos olhos e caindo aos poucos, mas as ignorou para continuar abraçado a Allen. Ele estava ali, sim, estava de volta...

Mas ele estava _agora_.

**XXXX**

Spiegel estava arrependido de ter dito "sim" à sugestão de Allen antes mesmo de chegarem ao refeitório.

As pessoas olhavam para eles enquanto caminhavam e muitas vezes não eram olhares agradáveis. Quando chegaram ao salão de onde vinham as vozes e o som de gente conversando foi pior. Muitos pararam de falar e comer ao vê-los passar e outros olhavam com tanto rancor que seus pensamentos ficavam evidentes como se os houvessem dito em voz alta. Eles não os queriam ali. E Spiegel espantou-se por perceber que Allen também estava incluso no alvo do desejo sombrio.

- Não ligue para eles. – sussurrou-lhe o rapaz de repente. – Eles só estão um pouco receosos, é assim que as pessoas agem diante das coisas que elas desconhecem ou não entendem.

O sorriso do exorcista era calmo, mas Spiegel apertou a mão contra a dele com um pouco mais de força apesar de sentir a palma ferida latejar de leve. O medo podia se transformar em muitas coisas e algumas delas não eram nada bonitas.

Os dois entraram numa fila e Spiegel se esforçou para desviar a atenção das pessoas ao seu redor enquanto avançavam lentamente e Allen o agradecia de novo por tê-lo acompanhado no café da manhã.

Até parece que ele não ia, depois de ver o que havia visto.

O garoto balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento de mais cedo e recebendo um olhar curioso do rapaz. Ele precisava parar de pensar naquilo, não adiantava de nada, se ele nem sabia o que era. Como Allen não demonstrara ter consciência do acontecimento também, havia optado por permanecer em silêncio, ainda que se sentisse mal a cada vez que lembrava que _aquele outro_ – era como o estava chamando – poderia levar Allen embora.

_Ele_ não podia acordar de novo. Fosse quem fosse, não tinha o direito de tomar o lugar do rapaz daquela maneira.

- Próximo!

O chamado trouxe o garoto de volta ao presente enquanto Allen o puxava. Ele ergueu os olhos para a janela entre as grades e... Levou um dos maiores sustos de sua vida.

- Ora, alô, Allen! – cumprimentou uma... pessoa sorridente e de aparência exótica, se inclinando para examiná-los. – E quem é essa gracinha aí com você?

Spiegel deu um passo atrás e acabou pisando nos pés de Allen, que soltou uma reclamação abafada e o segurou pelos ombros.

- Cuidado, Spiegel. – ele avisou em voz baixa antes de sorrir para o ser estranho. – Olá, Jeryy. Esse é Spiegel, ele acabou de chegar à Ordem.

Jeryy deu um sorriso alegre para o garoto, que o encarou com certa hesitação.

- Olá, Spiegel, muito prazer! – falou ele. – O que você vai querer para o café? Pode escolher qualquer coisa que eu preparo!

Spiegel baixou os olhos, o rosto queimando. Allen se inclinou para falar com ele.

- O que você quer comer? – perguntou o rapaz. Spiegel olhou para os próprios pés, sem jeito. – Jeryy precisa saber o que é para cozinhar para você, Spiegel.

O garoto comprimiu um pouco os lábios e então se esticou para sussurrar em seu ouvido, sendo observado pelo chef de cozinha com interesse e curiosidade. Allen sorriu e se pôs de pé quando ele terminou, pousando uma mão entre seus cabelos.

- Pode fazer uma omelete, Jeryy? – perguntou ao indiano. – E se tiver suco de laranja seria bom, eu não acho que um resfriado vá ajudá-lo a se recuperar mais rápido.

Jeryy riu enquanto a face de Spiegel ficava um pouco mais vermelha sob os curativos em seu rosto e pescoço.

- É pra já. E o que é que você vai querer hoje, Allen?

Spiegel viu Allen sorrir tranquilamente antes de começar. _Muito_ tranquilamente**¹**.

Cinco minutos depois, o garoto seguia de olhos arregalados o rapaz que carregava mais comida em sua bandeja do que qualquer um no refeitório. Quando vira sua expressão de descrença, o exorcista apenas afirmara ter um metabolismo que necessitava de muita energia para se manter por causa de sua _Innocence_ do tipo parasita.

Spiegel não entendera muito bem, mas ainda achava que aquilo era comida demais para três pessoas juntas.

- Allen!

O rapaz ruivo lhes acenava da ponta de uma das mesas, sentado ao lado de uma garota oriental que Spiegel não conhecia. Allen sorriu para eles e acenou com a cabeça para Spiegel, os dois seguindo até lá e sentando-se em frente aos outros.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Allen. – Pensei que vocês já tinham tomado café a essa altura.

- Nah, nós dois acordamos tarde. – respondeu Lavi. – Mas pra você não tem hora pra se entupir, não é? O prato de Spiegel parece um lanchinho rápido do lado desse seu monstro, Allen...

Spiegel endureceu o maxilar para ele, em desacordo. Ele achara a omelete bem enorme para comer sozinho. Mas Allen apenas riu.

- Desde que ele coma tudo, já está de bom grado. – declarou, lançando um olhar para o garoto que encarava o prato com frustração. – Eu já disse a ele que sem comer ele não cresce, mas Spiegel não me escuta.

A criança corou, ouvindo a jovem oriental rir. Ela o mirou com um sorriso simpático e falou:

- Allen está certo, Spiegel-kun. Você precisa comer para ficar forte e se recuperar.

Spiegel devolveu o olhar com curiosidade tímida. Era uma garota muito bonita. Apesar dos cabelos bem curtos, ela carregava consigo um ar feminino de leveza, embora seus olhos escondessem algo infinitamente mais pesado por trás de um sorriso simpático e gentil.

- Ah, é mesmo, você não conhecia Lenalee, não é, Spiegel? – lembrou-se Allen, já começando a comer. – Ela é irmã mais nova de Komui-san, meu supervisor, e também é uma exorcista.

Aquilo fez o garoto franzir um pouco a testa, pois Lenalle não se parecia muito com Komui**²**, mas, bem, ele não conhecia tanto de irmãos assim. A garota lhe sorriu de novo.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Spiegel-kun. – ela falou. – E também é muito bom vê-lo de pé. Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor.

Spiegel sentiu-se corar outra vez, mas fez que sim com a cabeça, divertindo Allen, que observava a interação dos dois, até ser chamado por Lavi.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou, voltando-se para o ruivo que olhava em volta.

- Eu não estou vendo o seu cão de guarda por aqui. – comentou ele. – Você o despistou, foi?

Allen deu uma risada sem jeito, lembrando do último confronto com Link.

- Não, ele deve estar enviando um relatório. – explicou. – Nós meio que... Tivemos uma discussão acalorada ontem, quando eu fui falar com Komui-san. – ele notou a expressão curiosa de Spiegel e sorriu, perguntando: - Você não vai comer, Spiegel?

O garoto levou um pedaço de omelete à boca, resignado, mas ouviu Lavi indagar:

- Qual foi o rolo?

- Longa história... – respondeu Allen, um tanto desconfortável. – Eu pedi a Komui-san para reorganizar a divisão de quartos, então ele não está muito feliz, porque vai sair para Spiegel dividir comigo.

Aquilo fez o garoto parar decididamente de comer. Ele largou o talher e puxou a manga de Allen, fazendo uma pergunta com o olhar confuso. O rapaz sorriu sem jeito.

- Desculpe não ter perguntado antes, mas eu achei que seria melhor você ficar no meu quarto depois que tivesse alta da enfermaria. – ele falou. – Tem problema?

Lenalee viu os olhos do garoto se arregalarem e sorriu ao discernir uma expressão fácil no meio das outras que lutavam em se manifestar, antes de ele baixar a cabeça e fazer que não.

Spiegel estava muito feliz com aquilo.

- Ótimo. – fez Allen em tom satisfeito. – Então vamos comer e quem sabe depois eu te levo para dar uma volta e conhecer a Ordem, que tal?

O garoto assentiu, sem conseguir esconder a animação infantil na face enquanto voltava a comer. Lavi observou isso com curiosidade, Lenalee, com grande satisfação.

Ela achava mesmo bom ver o pequeno feliz. E igualmente bom ver Allen feliz. Ele estava precisando, depois de tudo que acontecera nos últimos tempos.

- Posso ir com vocês? – pediu o ruivo. – Ontem passei o dia inteiro preso numa mesa estudando... Quero ver se estico as pernas um pouco.

- Claro. – concordou Allen. – Você também vem, Lenalee?

- Vou, sim. – anuiu a garota. – Vai ser bom andar um pouco.

Spiegel comeu sua omelete, imaginando o que haveria para se ver na Ordem Negra. Parecia ser um lugar grande e ele achava muito bom que Allen estivesse disposto a levá-lo para conhecer, porque realmente não ia ter coragem de fazê-lo sozinho.

Allen era mesmo uma pessoa paciente, era algo a se comentar. E Lavi e Lenalee também deviam ser, porque Spiegel tinha certeza de que eles todos deviam ter coisa melhor para fazer ao invés de ficar andando com ele de um lado para o outro. Será que os amigos de Allen eram todos gentis como ele?

Hmm... Talvez Lenalee fosse, ela parecia ser uma pessoa de quem qualquer um poderia gostar. Mas ele não tinha certeza de que queria afirmar o mesmo a respeito de Lavi, porque ele era muito mais difícil de se ler. Se bem que o ruivo o havia ajudado com o macarrão...

Ele prosseguiu com esses pensamentos enquanto comia, desatento à conversa dos três exorcistas e, por um instante, esquecendo-se de tudo sobre o que havia refletido mais cedo.

Pela primeira vez tinha algo de concreto como a expectativa para distraí-lo. E aquilo era realmente bom de se sentir.

* * *

**1** eu realmente tenho pena das pessoas que presenciam as refeições do Allen...

**2 **na minha humilde opinião, seria preocupante se ela fosse...


	6. Sexto Ato

**São duas da manhã (horário de Alagoas, que não tem horário de verão 'xD) e eu resolvi vir atualizar a fic depois de... Cinco meses. O_O'''' Sinceramente, eu nem sei de onde tirar desculpas para o atraso. Eu escrevo coisas demais. Acabei me envolvendo com uns textos experimentais, a faculdade, a vida, a faculdade...**

**Ah, espera. Eu faço faculdade, minha vida manda notícias.**

**Enfim, exageros a parte, eu consegui terminar de digitar um capítulo de _Pedaço de Espelho_ (sabeDeuscomo) e trouxe o Sexto Ato para... Pra quem estiver lendo e não adepto da decisão de me desprezar eternamente... (i_i olha o dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) Por favor, leitoras fiéis, leiam e se puderem comentar/criticar, eu agradeço muito.**

**São duas da manhã, eu repito, e eu não estou coerente. Acho que vou ficar por aqui. Leiam. Comentem.**

**Ok, eu vou dormir.**

**kissus**

**Katsucchi**

**Sexto Ato**

O barulho os avisou de longe dos movimentos. Era o som de uma lâmina cortando o ar. Quando passaram pela entrada da enorme área de treinos, o grupo teve uma visão clara do único ocupante e Spiegel não pode evitar entreabrir os lábios com espanto.

Ele não parecia muito mais velho que Allen ou Lavi, mas a forma como se movia – algo que só podia ser classificado como veloz ou absoluto – fazia-o intimidar de certa maneira tudo que havia à sua volta. Era um oriental, como Lenalee, mas os dois tinham traços muito diferentes. Os cabelos do rapaz eram escuros, mas muito longos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, e seus olhos puxados eram claros – de um azul-cinza cor de gelo – e frios.

Não parecia de jeito nenhum alguém com quem se devia brincar.

- Oooyy, Yuu!

O chamado enérgico de Lavi fez o japonês parar no meio de um movimento com a arma para encará-los com um olhar bem próximo de desprezo.

- Eu já disse pra não me chamar desse jeito, imbecil. – ele falou limpando o suor do rosto com um antebraço.

- O dia mal começou e você já consegue ser a gentileza em pessoa, hein, Kanda? – provocou Allen, ganhando um olhar curioso (e nervoso) de Spiegel, que estava logo atrás dele, torcendo para não ser notado.

- Ninguém perguntou nada a você, - devolveu o rapaz chamado Kanda. – _moyashi_.

Uma veia pulsou com força na testa do exorcista de cabelos brancos.

- _É Allen_, seu desgraçado! – rosnou ele, com raiva, algo que o garoto não vira ainda, e que o fez franzir de leve a testa.

Mas o que era "moyashi"...?

- De qualquer forma, o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – quis saber Kanda, ignorando o rapaz mais novo sem dificuldade.

- Nós estamos mostrando a Ordem para Spiegel-kun. – explicou Lenalee, apontando o garoto, que sentiu-se tentado a se esconder um pouco mais atrás de Allen com o olhar que recebeu do outro oriental. – Seria ruim se ele acabasse se perdendo aqui.

- Feh. – fez Kanda, olhando atravessado na direção de Allen. – Se for depender de certas pessoas, ele só vai se perder mesmo...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Spiegel até que ficou entretido por alguns instantes com a troca de insultos dos dois – coisa com a qual Lavi e Lenalee pareciam bastante acostumados, ainda que a garota houvesse tentado acalmar os ânimos sem muito êxito. -, mas logo encontrou outro foco de atenção. Esse foco eram os objetos pendurados numa espécie de suporte numa das paredes, parecendo espadas feitas de madeira ou bambu.

- E quem você acha que é pra sair por aí... Uh? – as palavras de Allen foram interrompidas por alguém puxando a manga de sua camisa de forma insistente. – O que foi, Spiegel?

O garoto apontou as espadas na parede, perguntando com o olhar o que elas eram.

- Ah. – fez Allen, indo até lá e apanhando uma delas para mostrar a ele. – São _shinais_. – explicou diante de seu olhar curioso. – Nós os usamos para treinar, porque são feitos de bambu, então não se corre o risco de alguém se ferir seriamente.

Os olhos verdes de Spiegel observaram a arma com interesse e, como parecia ter mania de fazer, após um instante, ele estendeu as mãos para tocar o cabo. E foi naquele momento em que ele o segurou com um esboço de sorriso surgindo no rosto enquanto Allen soltava o shinai que Kanda notou uma coisa.

- Oy. – ele chamou, atraindo a atenção dos dois. – Você já havia segurando uma espada antes, garoto?

O shinai caiu bem em cima do pé de Allen, que soltou um grito de dor, pulando para trás e alarmando os outros. Mas Kanda estava muito ocupado observando Spiegel para prestar atenção.

O garoto estava encarando-o com terror carimbado nos olhos verdes, uma reação estranha, mas que confirmava sua hipótese de quando o vira segurar a arma. As mãos dele não haviam hesitado: direita junto à guarda, esquerda apoiando a base do cabo. Era uma posição do kenjutsu e de muitas outras técnicas com a espada que Kanda conhecia.

Aquela criança definitivamente já havia segurado uma espada antes.

- Nossa... – espantou-se Lavi. – Ficou roxo mesmo.

Spiegel sentiu-se suar nervosamente ao ver o grande hematoma começando a surgir no pé de Allen. Ele não imaginava que bambu podia ser tão pesado**¹**.

- Allen-kun, eu realmente acho que você devia ir até a enfermaria. – opinou Lenalee.

- Hmm... – Allen virou o pé para dar uma olhada. – É, talvez seja uma boa ideia... – concordou. – A Enfermeira-chefe tem que checar Spiegel pra saber quando ele pode receber alta mesmo... – ele se pôs de pé com alguma ajuda da parede, pulando para recolocar o sapato. – Vamos até lá, então, o resto do passeio fica pra depois.

Spiegel concordou e segurou sua mão, arrependido, mas o rapaz apenas sorriu para ele antes de falar para o oriental:

- Tchau, Kanda.

- Já vão tarde. – foi a resposta do japonês, já voltando ao treino.

- Mas é um babaca mesmo...

Spiegel não falara nada desde que havia saído, por isso nenhum dos outros notou que ele não se ateve às conversas no caminho até a enfermaria. Desatento, era o que ele havia sido, extremamente descuidado.

Kanda não era como os outros, ele observava e desconfiava de detalhes a que eles não se atinham, o bastante para notar seu deslize. Se outro como aquele acontecesse, ele não conseguiria deixar algumas coisas como estavam, e aquilo seria perigoso.

Ele não queria colocar Allen ou qualquer um de seus amigos em perigo... Precisava ser mais cauteloso se queria continuar ali.

**XXXX**

- Um para cicatrização e outro para a dor. – explicou a enfermeira-chefe, mostrando as caixas de remédio para Allen na tarde seguinte. – Esse depois das refeições e esse antes de dormir, entendeu?

- Depois das refeições e antes de dormir. – repetiu o rapaz, apanhando cada remédio. – Não vou esquecer.

- Muito bem. – aprovou a mulher, voltando-se para Spiegel, que observava a conversa dos dois. – E você, rapazinho, nada de birra antes de tomar os remédios, entendeu?

O garoto balançou a cabeça em assentimento, e Allen sorriu, tocando seu ombro.

- Vamos lá conhecer o quarto, Spiegel? – ele chamou e a criança concordou com entusiasmo.

Quando estavam saindo da enfermaria acompanhados de novo de Lenalee e Lavi, no entanto, esbarraram em Link, dentre todas as pessoas.

- Ah. – fez ele, sem emoção. – Aí está você, Walker.

- Bom dia, Link. – cumprimentou Allen, ligeiramente cauteloso, sentindo Spiegel tentando se esconder atrás dele.

- O supervisor recebeu uma resposta do Escritório Central. – informou o corvo. – Seu pedido foi aceito e você tem permissão para supervisionar o treinamento do garoto, que deve começar assim que ele se recuperar dos ferimentos. – os olhos verdes da criança se arregalaram. – Quando ele estiver pronto, procure algum _finder_ para instruí-lo.

- Eu entendo. – respondeu Allen contidamente, sem parecer se dar conta do par de olhos que o encarava fixamente. – Obrigado por vir me informar, Link.

- É minha obrigação. – respondeu o homem, deixando os olhos correrem para a criança por um momento, sem revelar nada além de frieza. O garoto se escondeu ainda mais atrás de Walker, parecendo tremer. – Com licença. – murmurou Link antes de se afastar.

- O que foi isso? – soltou Lavi com descrença, mal ele desaparecera numa esquina. – Allen... Que história é essa? Desde quando você decidiu deixar Spiegel ser treinado pra ser um _finder_?

- É uma longa história. – repetiu Allen, o desconforto se revelando pela primeira vez, mas alguém puxou sua camisa e ele baixou os olhos para encontrar o olhar de Spiegel, confuso e assustado em resposta ao seu. – Spiegel... – ele tentou falar, mas o garoto, pela primeira vez, o interrompeu.

- O... O que é... Um _finder_, Allen?

Foi a primeira vez que Lenalee ouviu a voz de Spiegel, e o tom de temor adicionado à pergunta, fazendo o discurso tropeçar e tremer, fez com que ela se assustasse ainda mais que os outros. Mas Allen ergueu para eles um olhar que era um pedido e entenderam que ele precisava explicar aquilo com calma ao garoto naquele momento.

- Eu conto para Lavi o que aconteceu. – ofereceu-se ela em voz baixa. – Vão indo para o quarto e a gente se vê no almoço.

Alívio surgiu no rosto de Allen e ele respondeu também num murmúrio:

- Obrigado, Lenalee. – antes de segurar a mão da criança e chamar: - Vamos até o quarto, Spiegel, eu preciso falar com você. Até já, Lavi, Lenalee.

- Até. – conformou-se Lavi, observando-o se afastar em silêncio antes de voltar-se para a garota. – Ele está com problemas, não é?

Lenalee suspirou.

- Quando ele não está?**²**

Allen conduziu Spiegel até a cama e o fez sentar-se, encontrando um lugar ao seu lado. Os olhos verdes do garoto não se afastaram em nenhum momento do seu rosto, esperando com receio e medo que ele começasse a falar. O rapaz respirou fundo antes de perguntar:

- Você se lembra de quando eu te falei o que era meu braço esquerdo?

Spiegel fez que sim com a cabeça, repetindo a palavra:

- _Innocence_.

- Isso mesmo. – confirmou Allen. – A _Innocence_ é uma substância que tem o poder de destruir os akuma, ela também é chamada de "cristal de Deus". Akuma... – seus olhos vaguearam por um momento ao lembrar-se de quem primeiro lhe explicara aquilo. – Akuma são máquinas assassinas criadas a partir da alma aprisionada de uma pessoa que se foi. Eles nascem do pecado de tentar trazer de volta alguém que morreu e são criados pelo Conde do Milênio, o inimigo da Ordem Negra.

Ele fez uma pausa para ver se o garoto havia entendido. Spiegel tinha o olhar perdido num ponto quando murmurou:

- Akuma... Nascem do desejo de trazer os mortos de volta?

- Sim. – confirmou Allen outra vez. – Quando se cai em desespero por causa de alguém que se foi... O Conde se aproveita desse momento. – os olhos verdes do garoto o miraram.

- Você já desejou... Trazer alguém de volta, Allen? – perguntou ele num sussurro.

O rapaz tocou o olho esquerdo, e não pôde impedir a sombra de encobrir sua tentativa de sorriso.

- ... Uma vez. – ele murmurou por fim. – Houve alguém, uma vez... Que eu quis trazer de volta... Meu pai. – sussurrou mais baixo ainda.

O garoto estendeu a mão para a dele e a segurou, mostrando uma compreensão silenciosa no olhar, e Allen lhe ofereceu um sorriso de gratidão.

- Os akuma são feitos de Matéria Negra, que é o contraponto da _Innocence_. – continuou ele após um momento. – A _Innocence_ escolhe um indivíduo compatível para se manifestar em formas variadas. Esse compatível é um exorcista. – mostrou a cruz na mão esquerda. – Ele é chamado de "apóstolo de Deus".

Spiegel encarou sua mão.

- Allen... É um exorcista. – ele falou apenas.

- Sim. – concordou Allen, embora não fosse uma pergunta. – Mas são muito poucos exorcistas. – prosseguiu. – A Ordem procura com maior freqüência pela _Innocence_ em si e a guarda até que um compatível surja. Para buscar a _Innocence_, existem os batedores. – o garoto o mirou. – Esses são os _finders_, que auxiliam os exorcistas na batalha.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo depois dessas palavras. Spiegel mordeu de leve o lábio inferior.

- Allen... Quer que eu seja um _finder_? – ele perguntou com a voz um pouco abafada.

- Eu quero que você fique seguro. – retrucou Allen, tocando sua cabeça. – Eu gostaria muito que você permanecesse aqui na Ordem, mas para isso, seria necessário você ter alguma experiência em combate. Nós já fomos invadidos uma vez e é perigoso não saber se defender. – o garoto permaneceu olhando para baixo. – Mas eu não quero forçá-lo a nada, Spiegel.

- Você não quer... – sussurrou Spiegel. – Mas e quanto a outros?

Allen hesitou.

- O Escritório Central deseja que você se torne um _finder_. – ele admitiu. – Eles ficaram... Preocupados, com o fato de Road Camelot tê-lo mantido prisioneiro daquela maneira.

Ele não queria tocar naquele assunto, mas, estranhamente, foram aquelas palavras que fizeram a expressão de Spiegel tornar-se de novo completamente vazia. E aquilo deixou o exorcista inquieto, pois ele reconhecia aquela face.

Era o mesmo olhar opaco que ele mostrara na sala de Komui, logo antes de começar a falar aquelas palavras sombrias como se estivesse num transe.

- Isso é... Compreensível. – murmurou Spiegel.

- Quê? – soltou Allen, sem entender. O garoto ergueu a cabeça, fazendo-o afastar a mão.

- Eu quero dizer... Que é razoável da parte deles... Se preocupar comigo e aquela pessoa chamada Road Camelot.

Aquilo disparou um alarme na mente de Allen, e ele detestou a possibilidade que se abria. Mesmo assim, pôs as mãos nos ombros do garoto, fazendo-o encará-lo.

- Spiegel, - falou em tom sério. – se tem alguma coisa sobre Road que você não me contou, é melhor fazer isso agora.

A criança meneou a cabeça, um sentimento indecifrável no olhar.

- Aquela pessoa... – ele murmurou devagar, como se trazer as palavras lhe fosse custoso. – Aquela pessoa caiu. Ela caiu na escuridão e a abraçou com todas as forças, eu pude ver isso em seu olhar... – o garoto olhou de novo para baixo, e respirou pela boca, como se de repente o ato ficasse mais difícil. – Pessoas... As pessoas, quando perdem tudo que podem amar, mergulham no vazio, passam a amar a guerra, o medo e a morte. – seus punhos se fecharam e ele levantou a cabeça outra vez, o rosto pálido se esforçando para ficar firme. – Isso é tudo que sei sobre Road Camelot... E também a razão pela qual não sou capaz de temê-la.

Allen sentiu um pequeno assombro romper a agonia que ver a criança naquele estado fizera surgir dentro de si.

- Você não tem medo de encontrá-la de novo? – perguntou ele em voz baixa. Spiegel negou com a cabeça. O rapaz baixou os olhos. - ... Você quer ser um _finder_, Spiegel?

O garoto se inclinou e abraçou seu tronco devagar, com um gesto cauteloso, e apoiou o rosto em seu peito.

- Eu vou ser um _finder_. – ele falou contra sua camisa. – Porque quero ficar aqui com Allen. Eu confio em você.

Allen o abraçou de volta, apoiando o queixo em sua cabeça e sorrindo trêmulo.

- Você escolheu mal a pessoa pra confiar, Spiegel. – sussurrou. – Deveria ter procurado alguém que valesse mais a pena.

- Você vale. – respondeu Spiegel ainda mais baixo. – Allen é meu amigo.

O exorcista não respondeu, apenas escondeu o rosto entre os fios de cabelo muito negros da criança. Engraçado.

A última pessoa a dizer daquele jeito que ele tinha valor havia sido Mana.

* * *

**¹ **O peso mínimo de um shinai para a categoria acima de dezoito anos é 510 gramas (segundo a FIK: Federação Internacional de Kendô)... E eu sinceramente acho que as da ordem são mais pesadas, principalmente considerando que o Allen treina com elas... Quanto será que pesa aquela Espada do Exorcista dele? (P.S.: Aquilo é uma aberração de espada, só não vence a Dragon Slayer de Bersek) É algo que eu sempre quis saber... -.-' Quer dizer, ele usa ela só com um braço... E embora eu já tenha ouvido teorias de que ela é secretamente oca, sinto que não deve ser uma coisinha levinha... (estou divagando)

**² **As pessoas já devem ter percebido que essa criatura nasceu pra arranjar sarna pra se coçar a essa altura... Quer dizer, não é possível! (xD é tarde e eu tô com sono, gente...)


	7. Sétimo Ato

**Olá! (mais de um ano sem atualizar, não existe uma forma decente de começar isso...) Eu não tenho muitas explicações para a razão de ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar. -.-' Suponho que foi uma combinação do Círculo do Inferno conhecido como faculdade, a ligeira falta de incentivo e o envolvimento com alguns outros projetos pessoais (histórias originais). No entanto, após receber alguns empurrões amigáveis de_ StarPurpleandBlue_ e _Morringhan Higurashi_, decidi tomar vergonha na cara e colocar um capítulo novo. Na verdade, o plano era para o capítulo novo ser mais que o que está aqui, só que eu me empolguei com a introdução desse, fixei-me na ideia de capítulos curtos, e deu no que deu... 8D**

**Vocês devem notar que o estilo de escrita está um tanto diferente do início da história. Eu lembro a vocês que faz mais de dois anos que eu comecei a escrever essa história, e minha meta é sempre refinar minha escrita, então, com alguma sorte, as mudanças expressam evolução :) Vou me esforçar para digitar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível (minha meta é antes do Natal, vamos rezar para ver se dá), e colocarei 'terminar a fic' nas minhas resoluções de ano novo.**

**Um AVISO para quem quer que esteja lendo a história (e eu realmente espero que meus leitores fantasmas\anônimos possam provar que eu não sou uma escritora esquizofrênica agora): eu não tenho ninguém para revisar meu texto, então se encontrarem erros ou se simplesmente alguma coisa não fizer sentido do ponto de vista de vocês, ME AVISEM, podem até xingar um pouquinho (se for amigável) :p Crítica construtiva for the win, people. Ah, e vou tentar colocar um pouco mais dos conceitos relacionados ao personagem do Spiegel no futuro próximo (Spiegel foi criado com base em conceitos de um cenário próprio, que um dia será revelado para a humanidade se eu encontrar pessoas insanas o bastante para publicá-lo :D), para facilitar a compreensão do roteiro.**

**Outra coisa a se citar: essa história muito provavelmente não terá nenhum tipo de shipper. Isso mesmo, NO ROMANCE, ao menos não explicitamente. O roteiro não sustenta uma coisa dessas -.- Espero que isso não me faça perder leitores (existentes ou inexistentes).**

**Bom, deixando meus devaneios estranhos de lado, muito obrigada a quem está apoiando essa história até agora. Se não fosse por vocês, ela nunca iria pra frente, então, valeu de verdade :)**

**Formalidades de lado, desejo a todos uma boa leitura! o/**

**Katsucchi**

**P.S.: Em breve os capítulos anteriores serão sujeitos a revisão e edição, só pra deixar sob aviso.**

**DISCLAIMER: -Man pertence a Katsura Hoshino e outros respectivos donos de direitos autorais. Eu acho que vou parar de escrever esse disclaimer... -.-**

**Sétimo Ato**

- Tem certeza? – Allen perguntou, encarando os olhos verdes do garoto sentado à sua frente.

Spiegel anuiu com a cabeça, o rosto mostrando uma expressão decidida. O exorcista inspirou e exalou uma última vez antes de segurar a mão direita do garoto entre as próprias para começar a cuidadosamente desenrolar as bandagens que a envolviam.

- Eu sei que a Enfermeira-chefe disse um mês para os nervos e músculos se recuperarem... – murmurou o rapaz, sem desviar os olhos do membro menor entre suas mãos díspares enquanto continuava a desfazer o curativo. – Mas ela também falou que você precisaria de pelo menos outro mês de reabilitação antes de poder voltar a usar as mãos normalmente.

O silêncio do garoto só durou um instante a mais, até Allen escutar a voz tão ou mais baixa que a sua respondendo:

- ...Mas Allen precisa que eu possa usar essas mãos agora.

Aquilo fez o rapaz interromper o que fazia quando só restavam poucas camadas de gaze em torno da pele da criança. Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou o garoto, encontrando de novo o olhar determinado e mais-maduro-do-que-se-esperava em seu rosto. Um sorriso meio amargo encontrou caminho em sua própria face, e ele comentou:

- Você é um garoto muito corajoso, sabia? – a expressão de completa confusão que lhe respondeu o fez rir antes de desenrolar as bandagens de vez, revelando a cicatriz que marcava as costas da mão pálida. Ele roçou os dedos da própria mão direita contra a estrela cor de carne e áspera, fazendo os do garoto se retraírem ligeiramente numa resposta inconsciente ao toque na pele recém-formada. – Eu não acho que as cicatrizes vão sumir por completo algum dia, Spiegel.

- Elas nunca somem. – respondeu o garoto. – Mas dá pra se viver com elas.

Allen piscou, olhando para ele com surpresa. Spiegel encarou de volta, completamente ignorante da razão que instigava aquela reação, então ele apenas sorriu e passou para sua mão esquerda, decidindo deixar aquela linha de pensamento de lado ao menos por enquanto.

Havia se passado um pouco mais de um mês desde que Spiegel chegara ao Quartel-General da Ordem Negra, completando, portanto, o prazo mínimo que a Chefe das Enfermeiras exigira para as bandagens e restrições de movimento em suas mãos. O corte em seu pescoço fora reduzido a uma linha estreita alguns dias antes – que o garoto desenvolvera o hábito de coçar quando Allen não estava por perto para impedi-lo, vício que provavelmente logo se estenderia para as cicatrizes nas costas de suas mãos se o rapaz não conseguisse fazê-lo parar.

Fosse por sorte ou por intervenção de Komui, Allen não havia recebido missões longas naquele meio tempo, podendo pedir a Lenalee que ficasse de olho no garoto quando se ausentava. A garota nunca se negava a fazer companhia a Spiegel, que parecia aceitar bem a presença dela, se bem que nunca falando mais que o necessário e agindo como se medisse cada movimento quando estavam juntos. Lenalee havia tentado fazê-lo se abrir mais pedindo sua ajuda na atividade de levar café para os membros da divisão de Ciências, mas os resultados não haviam sido muito positivos.

Ao menos Johnny garantira que a mancha de café não seria impossível de se remover e, bom, trabalhando com Komui, café quente era umas das possibilidades menos nefastas da 'Lista de Coisas que Podem Derramar em Você com Variadas e Terríveis Consequências'.

Sim, havia uma lista. Reever havia confirmado quando Allen perguntara.

Johnny era um dos membros da Ordem que parecia ter se apegado mais rápido a Spiegel, apesar da primeira impressão duvidosa. Ainda que se vissem com menos frequência, ele sempre cumprimentava o garoto com animação, perguntando como ele estava e o que achava da Ordem, e lhe oferecendo coisas como revistas em quadrinhos da sua coleção semi-intocada para se distrair.

As revistas em quadrinhos haviam servido para garantir a Allen que o garoto sabia ler razoavelmente bem, ao menos – ele o fazia numa velocidade similar a do rapaz, o que não era exatamente ideal, mas aceitável para sua idade, ele supunha – e dado a Spiegel mais uma razão para passar a maior parte do tempo dentro do quarto que os dois estavam dividindo.

O lado bom dessa isolação mais ou menos voluntária era que o garoto não tinha que esbarrar no antigo ocupante do quarto, ao menos.

Link ainda acompanhava Allen em cada missão, obviamente, do _briefing _ao relatório de retorno para Komui, mas estava definitivamente mais quieto que o normal, falando apenas quando necessário e com uma polidez capaz de congelar chamas.

Allen particularmente não dava a mínima se o membro da CROW estava a fim de lhe dar um gelo – ele ainda não perdoara Link completamente por ter anunciado a decisão da Central na frente de Spiegel do jeito que o homem havia feito. Mas quando o garoto ia recebê-lo junto com Lenalee na porta da sala de Komui, o rapaz notava olhares nervosos na direção de Link – que não fazia coisa alguma para melhorar a situação, só para constar – e agradecia ao fato de os dois não terem que interagir mais que o necessário, mesmo que apenas para evitar outra dor de cabeça para si mesmo.

No geral, Spiegel estava se acostumando à vida no Quartel-General dos Exorcistas, que parecia também estar pouco a pouco se acostumando à sua presença na sede da organização, se é que a reação dos amigos de Allen servia de modelo. Não que alguns deles houvessem escutado mais que algumas palavras abafadas do garoto, ou visto mais que um relance de seu rosto enquanto ele tentava seguir Allen para cima e para baixo e continuar escondido nas costas do exorcista adolescente. Mas o rapaz podia ver que eles enxergavam um lugar para Spiegel dentro da Ordem – que de certa forma o aceitavam – e achava aquilo ótimo.

Porém, agora o garoto recebera algo equivalente a uma alta da Enfermeira-chefe. E Allen sabia que Komui não podia ficar maneirando nas missões para sempre, assim como sabia que Lenalee nem sempre estaria disponível para ficar de babá (e ele amava seus outros amigos mais próximos, de verdade, mas não conseguiria confiar em nenhum deles como responsável por uma criança por mais de um dia). Era por isso que depois de finalmente remover as bandagens das mãos de Spiegel, eles iam procurar um _finder_ para iniciar o treinamento do garoto.

A pergunta era, no entanto, qual _finder_?

Allen tinha que admitir que não conhecia muitos _finders_ àquela altura de sua estadia na Ordem, ou talvez principalmente por causa do tempo que fazia desde que se juntara a ela. _Finders_ iam e vinham, fornecendo informações e até apoiando exorcistas em campo, mas os membros mais experientes costumavam dispensar serem acompanhados pelos homens de vestes brancas em suas missões, e Allen acabara caindo naquele hábito com o tempo. O incentivo de ver tantas pessoas perdendo a vida em missões havia pesado naquele aspecto.

A consequência negativa era que, agora, ele não conhecia muitos dos _finders_ do Quartel-General. E Allen notara que vários deles não eram as mesmas faces de quando ele se juntara à Ordem, cerca de um ano antes. Novos membros haviam substituído os antigos, e tendo em vista os eventos mais recentes, a maior parte deles não enxergava o rapaz com bons olhos.

Ou seja... Eles iam ter trabalho para encontrar alguém disposto a ouvir por mais de um minuto e entender o que ele queria pedir.

Felizmente, quando caminhavam pelos corredores externos após o café, a sorte pareceu sorrir para Allen e Spiegel.

- Aquele é... Ah! – a exclamação de surpresa satisfeita partiu do rapaz de forma audível, e o garoto ainda olhou para cima a tempo de vê-lo sorrir antes de sentir a mão agarrando seu braço. – Hey, Thoma!

O homem com metade do rosto coberta por bandagens virou-se a tempo de vê-lo parar de súbito, apenas ligeiramente sem fôlego enquanto a criança ao seu lado mostrava um pouco mais de esforço, olhos verdes olhando para ambos com visível confusão e apreensão. Após um instante desconcertado, ainda assim, o _finder_ conseguiu se fazer cumprimentar:

- Mestre Walker. – ele fez um aceno educado com a cabeça. – Faz algum tempo que não nos vemos.

- Ah... Sim, é verdade. – concordou Allen, dando um sorriso sem jeito ao se dar conta de que sua abordagem não fora das mais educadas. – Eu realmente precisava falar com você, er... – ele puxou o garoto moreno pelos ombros para que ele ficasse diante de si. – Você já conhece Spiegel?

O menino o cumprimentou com a cabeça, parecendo nervoso com a proximidade, fazendo o _finder_ piscar em confusão por um segundo, antes de responder com a polidez usual:

- É um prazer. – como Spiegel continuasse a mirar os próprios pés, ele olhou de novo para o rapaz. – E qual seria o assunto que deseja tratar comigo, Mestre Walker?

- Bem... – Allen pousou a mão direita sobre a cabeça de Spiegel e sorriu enquanto seus dedos se enroscavam no cabelo escuro e meio desalinhado. – Spiegel aqui vai começar a treinar para ser um _finder_ da Ordem. Enyão estamos procurando por alguém que possa instruí-lo. – a compreensão veio junto com certo assombro quando Thoma olhou outra vez para o garoto. – O problema é que... Uh, eu realmente não conheço muitos _finders_, então pensei que talvez se eu falasse com você, Thoma...

- Entendo. – o homem assentiu para as palavras dele, mas seus olhos continuavam nos de Spiegel. – Então, você quer ser um _finder_, Spiegel-_kun_? Você está consciente dos riscos que implica uma posição como essa, eu espero? – sem piscar ou hesitar, o garoto anuiu firmemente com a cabeça. – Vejo que está decidido. Infelizmente, eu não sou a escolha mais adequada como instrutor, Mestre Walker. – ele finalmente olhou de novo para Allen. – Além de não ter experiência, eu estarei partindo numa missão de longo prazo dentro de alguns dias, junto a membros do Escritório Asiático.

- Ah... – Allen fez um som de decepção inevitável. – Isso... Não é muito bom para nós. – soltou em voz baixa, com uma careta. – Você acha que poderia me indicar outra pessoa, então?

- Hm... – o _finder _levou uma mão ao queixo. – Eu poderia indica-lo alguns _finders_ que foram transferidos para o Quartel-General recentemente, com os quais já trabalhei antes. Eu conheço vários nomes experientes, talvez algum deles esteja disposto a ajudar... – ele notou a expressão mal disfarçada de desgosto que surgiu no rosto de Allen ao recordar o número de 'nãos' que já recebera até então, e prosseguiu: - Ou então você poderia tentar com a jovem senhorita Sloan.

Aquelas palavras pegaram Allen de surpresa.

- Senhorita Sloan? – ele repetiu, desconcertado. – Existem _mulheres finders_? Uh, quer dizer... – o olhar de Thoma pareceu divertido ao ouvir isso, e ele se apressou em corrigir desajeitado: - Eu nunca encontrei nenhuma na Ordem, não sabia que havia alguém...

- É raro, de fato. – admitiu o _finder_, parecendo ainda muito entretido com sua expressão. – A maioria dos membros do sexo feminino aqui no Quartel-General e no resto da Ordem Negra costuma encontrar lugar no departamento de suprimentos ou entre os médicos e cientistas, quando possuem alguma especialização. A vocação da senhorita Sloan, no entanto, parece ter sido mesmo entre nós, _finders_. Ela é meio que um prodígio, também, creio que podemos dizer. É um pouco mais velha que Mestre Walker, mas já está na Ordem há uns três anos.

- Três anos? – o exorcista piscou para ele. – Isso... É muito tempo?

Thoma pareceu sorrir, mas havia algo de sóbrio ou sombrio na expressão.

- Em média, a 'carreira' de um _finder_ comum dura algo entre seis meses e pouco mais de um ano, Mestre Walker.

Allen sentiu a boca secar de repente, e se viu desviando os olhos do outro. De onde estava, Spiegel podia ver pelo canto dos olhos que seu rosto estava um tanto pálido. O garoto se recusou a encará-lo diretamente, ainda assim, optando por manter o olhar treinado no _finder_ diante deles. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava, tão bem quanto Allen. E também sabia que a razão para o rapaz estar apertando sua mão com mais força agora era a mesma que tinha para não dar para trás ao ouvir aquele número.

- Então... – Allen engoliu a frustração para se forçar a perguntar. – Sloan deve ser uma _finder_ bem habilidosa, certo?

- Ela tem algumas coisas a seu favor, especialmente quando em campo. – concordou Thoma. – Graças a uma técnica que desenvolveu, ela consegue coordenar uma ofensiva expressiva contra os akuma, algo que pouquíssimos _finders_ são capazes de fazer.

Aquilo, compreensivelmente, impressionou o exorcista um bocado.

- Ela consegue ataca-los? Efetivamente? – ele quase balbuciou.

- Aparentemente, sim. – afirmou o homem. – Eu particularmente nunca estive na companhia dela em missões, minha especialidade é busca, e não suporte. Porém, pelo que eu sei, ela é capaz de lidar sozinha com akumas de nível um, e sustentar uma batalha por tempo o suficiente para sobreviver contra muitos de nível dois, se for necessário.

- Wow... – soltou Allen, sinceramente assombrado. – Como ela faz isso? Ela recebeu algum treinamento especial, como os soldados de roupas escarlates da Central?

- Os CROW? Não, não que eu saiba, pelo menos... – negou Thoma. – Acho que ouvi de alguém que foi a General Cloud Nine quem a trouxe até aqui, alguns anos atrás, mas, fora isso, não tenho muitas informações. A senhorita Sloan é uma pessoa bastante privada. – ele observou a expressão imersa em pensamento do rapaz. – Você vai procura-la, Mestre Walker?

- Sim! – respondeu o exorcista de imediato, abrindo um sorriso largo para o garoto ao seu lado. – Seria incrível se Spiegel pudesse ser instruído por alguém assim, não é? – a criança lhe deu um pequeno sorriso em retribuição diante de sua animação. – Onde eu posso encontra-la, Thoma? Nós vamos procura-la agora mesmo!

- Hm... – Thoma fez outra expressão pensativa. – Bem, considerando o que conheço a respeito, o lugar mais provável seria o stand de tiro próximo aos salões de treinamento, isto é, se ela não houver sido enviada em alguma missão, mas...

- Salões de treinamento, entendi! – exclamou Allen, anuindo efusivamente. – Muito obrigado mesmo, Thoma! Nós vamos procurar por ela agora mesmo! – ele tomou a mão do garoto de forma entusiasmada. – Vamos, Spiegel!

A criança de cabelos escuros ainda fez um meio aceno, meio reverência formal para Thoma antes de se deixar leva, os dois desaparecendo no fim do corredor apenas com a voz animada de Allen (e o borrão dourado que era Timcampy tentando alcança-los após escorregar do casaco do rapaz) sinalizando a direção em que haviam ido. O _finder_ piscou para a cena, ligeiramente desorientado.

- Bem... Essa certamente foi a primeira vez em que eu vi Mestre Walker tão animado... – ele comentou consigo mesmo, em voz baixa. – Talvez aquela criança seja uma boa companhia para ele. – dando as costas, ele prosseguiu na direção oposta, acrescentando distraidamente: - Espero que ele sobreviva à senhorita Sloan, pelo menos, seria uma pena se Mestre Walker o perdesse quando está se apegando tão depressa a ele...


	8. Oitavo Ato

**A má notícia é que, obviamente, eu não consegui atualizar antes do Natal -.-' A boa é que dois dias de atraso é definitivamente melhor que mais de um ano :D Acabei (de novo) cortando o capítulo original em duas partes, porque... Bom, eu creio que estou começando a apreciar a estética dos capítulos curtos :p Esse apresenta a nossa segunda personagem original da história, Sloan. Ela é um tanto insuportável 8D Em um outra nota, o nome Sloan é de origem irlandesa e gaélica, e significa 'guerreiro'. Ele foi escolhido aleatoriamente depois que eu me dei conta de que o nome anterior da personagem me irritava profundamente.**

**Muitíssimo obrigada a _StarPurpleandBlue_, que leu e comentou o último capítulo! n_n E muito obrigada aos meus possíveis\prováveis leitores invisíveis. Embora eu fosse adorar se vocês pudessem me mandar um pouco de feedback para me provar que eu não sou esquizofrênica D: Enfim, para todos que podem estar e estão lendo, espero sinceramente que o seu Natal tenha sido no mínimo tão divertido quanto o meu. Ou com comida tão boa quanto *¬* Tambem espero que todos tenham um ano novo cheio de bons momentos, novos sonhos e uma boa dose de insanidade da boa ;) E o meu teclado acabou de surtar e trocar todos os acentos de lugar. Acho que vou encurtar esse texto.**

**Ah, a quem possa interessar, possivelmente em janeiro, eu vou estar trazendo uma historia nova, mas do fandom de Harry Potter. Se conseguir terminar, essa sera a ultima fic de HP que vou escrever na vida, porque se for de acordo com os planos ela vai exprimir tudo que eu possa ter a dizer a respeito do universo da dona Rowling. E eu creio que nunca vi nada como o que eu vou tentar fazer tambem, entao ela promete ser interessante ;)**

**Meus acentos so nao estao funcionando no editor do FF. Weird. Ok, vou embora. Espero que aproveitem a leitura, e vejo voces em breve! (Com sorte, antes do ano novo, mas provavelmente um pouco depois...)**

**xx**

**Katsucchi**

**Disclaimer: Meh. Cansei de repetir.**

**Oitavo Ato**

- E o que é que vocês querem aqui dessa vez?

O rosto de Allen tomou aquela coloração estranha de vermelho que destacava a cicatriz, a que ocorria com frequência quando ele se irritava, por sua pele ser tão pálida. Quando ele respondeu ao espadachim, sua voz veio um pouco mais parecida com um rosnado que com palavras reais, mas Spiegel ainda compreendeu:

- E por que eu deveria dizer a você, _Ba_Kanda?

Kanda ergueu uma sobrancelha e surpreendeu o garoto que andava seguindo Walker de um lado para o outro no último mês lançando um olhar curioso para a interação. Ao menos a criança não estava se escondendo atrás de _Moyashi_ de novo, ele supunha que era alguma evolução se o menino ia mesmo se tornar um _finder_. Caminhando até a plataforma num nível acima do salão de treinamento, Kanda apanhou o trapo que deixara ao lado da bainha de sua espada e passou a limpar a lâmina de _Mugen_ antes de guarda-la.

- Se você não percebeu, _moyashi_, - falou enquanto isso, percebendo com facilidade a veia que começava a pulsar na testa do outro exorcista. – foram vocês que apareceram do nada para interromper o meu treino.

- O nome é _Al-len_! – rosnou o rapaz mais novo, com os olhos faiscando de irritação. – Você precisa que eu escreva, ou o quê?

- Nós íamos ficar aqui o dia inteiro. – retrucou Kanda sem pensar muito, e a expressão de Allen ficou um tanto mais sombria, fazendo Spiegel apertar ligeiramente sua mão com a própria. O oriental mudou de assunto imediatamente: - Só diga de uma vez o que você quer, _moyashi_.

Allen fechou a cara para ele, mas apertou a mão de Spiegel de volta, fazendo o garoto sorrir brevemente. Kanda se perguntou outra vez se teria alguma chance de conseguir descobrir como aquela criança havia aprendido a segurar uma espada, mas o último mês provara que o garoto moreno não estava inclinado sequer a falar na sua frente, que dirá manter uma conversa... Mais ou menos civilizada (porque Kanda Yuu não era exatamente a pessoa mais civilizada da Ordem Negra). Ou chegar perto de qualquer tipo de arma. A resposta de má-vontade do outro exorcista de novo atraiu sua atenção, ainda assim.

- Estamos procurando o stand de tiro. – Allen falou olhando atravessado em sua direção. – Não temos culpa se encontramos a sua cara feia no caminho.

- Tch. – Kanda apoiou a katana contra um ombro e apontou. – O stand de tiro fica depois do último salão leste. O que você está fazendo aqui?

O rapaz de cabelos brancos piscou.

- ...Quantos salões exatamente tem a Ordem?

Um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu. E então, Kanda levou uma mão ao rosto com um pouco mais de força do que seria aconselhável.

- Você – ele falou por entre os dentes com descrença. – vai se perder.

- _NÃO VOU_! – Allen retrucou com o olhar escurecido de raiva, segurando a mão de Spiegel firmemente. – Até parece que eu vou errar um caminho tão fácil... Vai sonhando, Kanda!

O garoto sentiu uma gota de suor se formar na base do pescoço.

- Allen... – ele tentou chamar em voz baixa se esforçando para não tropeçar enquanto o rapaz o arrastava, mas a voz de Kanda o interrompeu com um grito:

- Você já está indo para o lado errado, seu imbecil! – ele empurrou as costas de Allen com o cabo da katana, ganhando um rosnado ininteligível em resposta, o que só fez a veia pulsando em sua testa ganhar mais força quando deu as costas à dupla (depois de atingir Allen na cabeça para chamar sua atenção). – Andem logo ou eu deixo vocês dois aí! _Moyashi_ idiota sem senso de direção...

- Quem você está chamando de _moyashi_? E não venha me dar ordens, seu... _Rabo-de-cavalo prepotente_!

- _CALA A BOCA E ANDA LOGO_!**¹**

Spiegel sentiu o suor frio se acentuar. Allen tinha alguns amigos com os quais se relacionava de uma forma _muito_ estranha.

Não demorou muito para eles avistarem a entrada, mas os sons os alcançaram antes que chegassem à porta. Allen franziu a testa.

- Isso são tiros?

- Obviamente. – retorquiu Kanda de forma um tanto irritante, antes de estender a mão para a maçaneta. Spiegel cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos e sentiu os olhos se arregalando no rosto. – _Oi_! Esses dois estão te procurando!

Ao invés de responder de imediato, a pessoa parada a alguns passos de distância e escondida em parte por algumas paredes de proteção simplesmente manteve o rifle na posição e descarregou o resto da munição contra o alvo do outro lado da sala, fazendo os ouvidos de todos pulsarem com o eco dos disparos.

Kanda não apreciou isso.

-_ Oi_! – ele chamou, colocando mais irritação na voz. – Você está pelo menos escutando?

O vulto apoiou o rifle no ombro, e finalmente esticou a cabeça para um olhar rápido para fora da parede de proteção. Com os óculos e protetores de ouvidos enormes era difícil de distinguir alguma coisa das feições, além de um rosto fino e cabelos claros e desgrenhados, e Sloan voltou a mirar seu alvo logo depois, respondendo sem emoção:

- Estou ocupada.

Allen franziu a testa e olhou para Kanda, que apenas revirou os olhos e se apoiou numa parede, num sinal claro de que não ia mais se meter na história. O exorcista mais novo suspirou e trocou um olhar com Spiegel, que estava afastando hesitantemente as mãos do ouvido. O garoto não parecia ter mais pistas que ele mesmo, então Allen tomou coragem e limpou a garganta, alto o bastante para que a jovem o ouvisse.

- Uhm... Senhorita Sloan? – experimentou chamar, o mais educado possível.

Ele ouviu alguns ruídos mecânicos e imaginou que ela estava recarregando o rifle. Tentou de novo chamar por seu nome, mas no meio do 'senhorita', a voz o interrompeu rudemente:

- Pare de me chamar de 'senhorita' ou eu vou pôr uma dessas num lugar que você não vai gostar de ter uma bala.

"...É pedir muito, um pouco de delicadeza?", o rapaz pensou com uma careta.

- Eu sinto muito por interromper a sua prática. – Allen falou enquanto ela continuava a preparar a arma. – Mas nós realmente precisávamos falar com você...

O som do rifle sendo engatilhado soou muito claro, e ao ver o vulto voltando a posicioná-lo na mira o rapaz só teve tempo de fazer um sinal para Spiegel tapar os ouvidos...

Antes de ele mesmo quase ser ensurdecido por três explosões sucessivas. Por um segundo perturbador, a única imagem que o cérebro de Allen conseguiu evocar foram as balas assassinas de um Akuma, e aquilo o fez disparar na direção da _finder_ sem parar para pensar no que estava fazendo. Quando parou às costas da jovem, ela estava travando o rifle e o colocando sobre a mesa de metal ao seu lado, mas seus olhos estavam ocupados, fixos num ponto cerca de vinte metros de distância de onde estava.

Não havia um alvo de papel ou madeira no final do stand. Do outro lado da sala, coberto por inúmeros arranhões e marcas que ele apostava terem sido feitos pelas balas ricocheteadas e espalhadas pelo chão havia um enorme bloco de algum mineral que ele não soube identificar, mas que seguramente fora escolhido por sua dureza e resistência. E três crateras haviam sido arrancadas dele por projéteis decididamente diferentes das balas responsáveis pelas marcas mais leves.

Sem conseguir processar o que estava vendo, ele seguiu a figura de Sloan com o olhar enquanto ela caminhava até o alvo tirando os protetores de ouvido e, no processo, desenrolando a trança de cabelos embaraçados e deixando-a balançar diante das costas. Ela tinha cabelos de comprimento mediano, de um tom de loiro-sujo que refletia a luz de formas curiosas, e era um tanto alta ao que Allen podia ver.

Ele a observou parar e analisar as marcas com uma atenção clínica enquanto tirava as luvas de couro e flexionava os dedos de ambas as mãos. Por um segundo, Allen pensou que os membros estavam estremecendo. Então, após um murmúrio vago de aprovação, a _finder_ virou-se e o encarou do outro lado do stand.

Ela tinha olhos castanhos e escuros num rosto marcado de sol. E devia ser apenas alguns anos mais velha do que o próprio Allen.

- E quem inferno são vocês? – foi o que perguntou antes de mais nada, a voz ligeiramente rouca soando tão ou mais clara que a sua no salão extenso.

"É, nem sinal de delicadeza a ser encontrada aqui."

- Uh... – Allen trocou o peso dos pés, um tanto sem graça. – Eu... Me chamo Allen. Allen Walker.

Sloan ergueu uma sobrancelha fina para ele enquanto guardava as luvas nos bolsos da calça larga de tecido pesado e gasto que usava.

- Walker? – repetiu, caminhando na direção do equipamento que deixara sobre a mesa. – Você não é um exorcista?

- Uhm... Sou, sim. – confirmou o rapaz, se afastando para dar espaço para que ela organizasse as coisas. – Eu... Quer dizer, nós viemos até aqui porque precisávamos pedir um favor a você.

Dessa vez, as duas sobrancelhas da _finder_ se ergueram, mas em um segundo a expressão de surpresa foi substituída por um sorriso torto e o ar de quem ouve uma piada amarga.

- Um favor? – ela repetiu, rindo baixo pelo nariz. – Que tipo de favor alguém como eu pode fazer para você, senhor exorcista?

Seus olhos escuros foram para Kanda, que apenas revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, deixando claro que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Enquanto isso, Allen sentiu o rosto queimar em reação ao deboche, e chamou Spiegel para perto, puxando-o pela mão para que ficasse à sua frente.

- Esse é Spiegel. – apresentou pousando as mãos sobre os ombros do garoto. – Ele deseja se tornar um _finder_, e estávamos esperando que você pudesse instruí-lo para isso.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Sloan para dar lugar a um franzir de testa. Suas mãos deixaram o rifle, munição e equipamento de proteção de lado para se voltar completamente para o garoto, o corpo se inclinando um pouco para olhá-lo de perto. E então ela perguntou:

- Você quer se tornar um _finder_?

Spiegel engoliu em seco diante de seu olhar, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Quer mesmo? – insistiu Sloan, a voz tomando uma nota sombria. – Você quer ser um batedor, sacrificar sua vida pela Ordem Negra e pelos exorcistas? Quer seguir o caminho dos peões, dos que podem ser descartados na guerra? – o garoto estremeceu quando suas palavras baixaram um tom. – É esse seu desejo, garoto? Servir com sua vida aos apóstolos de Deus?

Spiegel estava tremendo. Ele não sabia ao certo que parcela daquilo era sua culpa e que parcela era por conta das mãos de Allen, apertando seus ombros como chumbo. Aquelas palavras o assustaram, muito mais do que descobrir o tempo de vida médio de um _finder_, muito mais do que a provocação e tortura de Road Camelot, logo antes de ele conhecer Allen. Elas eram assustadoras porque pareciam perturbadoramente familiares, e ele não queria despertar as memórias que estivera reprimindo tão completamente no último mês.

Mas ele precisava dar uma resposta, Sloan lembrou-o disso colocando as mãos na cintura e indagando:

- E então, garoto? O que vai ser?

Spiegel respirou fundo e endireitou os ombros numa tentativa de passar um pouco da decisão para Allen, que continuava a segurá-lo como se tivesse medo de que ele fosse se desmanchar sob seus dedos. E então, o garoto falou pela primeira vez diante da _finder_ que acabara de conhecer.

- Eu quero ficar aqui. – ele murmurou, fortalecendo as palavras aos poucos. – Eu _preciso_ ficar aqui. Se esse é o caminho para continuar aqui... Com Allen e todo mundo... Então eu vou toma-lo. Vou usar estas mãos para ajudar. Vou me tornar um _finder_.

De onde estava, Kanda olhou discretamente na direção do grupo, a tempo de ver o outro exorcista baixar a cabeça numa tentativa de esconder o rosto com os cabelos claros. Ele continuava a apertar os ombros da criança como se ela fosse a única coisa a mantê-lo de pé onde estava. O espadachim revirou os olhos. Típico de _moyashi_, se apegar tão fácil a alguém que mal conhecera e que poderia morrer antes de ter qualquer chance de retribuir aquele sentimento.

Ao menos parecia que o garoto não pretendia morrer antes de tentar... Podia ser pior.

Sloan, por sua vez, parecia insatisfeita com toda a situação.

- É assim? – ela indagou, se endireitando diante da dupla. – E você quer que _eu_ te treine, é isso, garoto?

Spiegel assentiu com a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos.

- Por favor.

- Hmm... – a _finder_ desviou os olhos e fez uma careta. – Eu não quero fazer isso, não...

Kanda sentiu o ímpeto de revirar os olhos de novo. _Finder_ louca. Mas Allen levantou a cabeça subitamente, e voltou a se intrometer na conversa, exclamando:

- Por favor, senhorita Sloan! – "_Não_ me chame de senhorita, Walker." – Ninguém mais está disposto a treiná-lo, e eu vi como a sua técnica é incrível, e se você pudesse ensinar a Spiegel, eu tenho certeza de que...

Sloan ergueu uma mão e o interrompeu, mantendo a outra na cintura.

- Primeiro: - ela falou, de forma séria. – você tem alguma noção do quão suspeito soa essa frase fora de contexto?**²**– Allen engasgou, horrorizado, e Kanda riu pelo nariz. – Segundo, eu não vou começar a treinar alguém sem ter certeza de que ele ao menos vai sobreviver cinco minutos em campo contra um Akuma. Se eu tiver que fazer isso ao menos para salvar os meus tímpanos de serem destruídos pela sua ladainha, então ao menos vamos fazer com que valha a pena, ok?

A cicatriz de Allen estava queimando no rosto de novo, mas ele perguntou num murmúrio frustrado ainda assim:

- Como?

Sloan olhou para Spiegel, e decidiu.

- Um teste. Se você passar, eu te dou uma chance de ver como vai ser esse treinamento e decidir por si mesmo se quer continuar. Se não conseguir, é melhor não aparecer mais na minha frente.

Spiegel inclinou a cabeça, parecendo curioso.

- Teste? – repetiu a palavra num pedido por mais informação.

A _finder_ levou uma mão ao decote das vestes e puxou um cordão trançado que trazia pendurado em torno do pescoço. Pendurado no colar havia um pequeno camafeu escuro decorado com minúsculos diamantes claros.

- Se você conseguir tirar isso de mim, - ela declarou com o mesmo sorriso torto e debochado de antes. – eu vou te dar uma chance de aprender a minha técnica.

Allen entreabriu os lábios, surpreso com aqueles termos, mas Spiegel estava encarando o cordão fixamente, e apenas pensou em perguntar em voz baixa:

- Quais são as regras?

- Spiegel! – o exorcista não pôde evitar soltar um sussurro alarmado, olhando com nervosismo para o garoto. – Você não acha que nós deveríamos pensar um pouco antes de...

Mas o garoto não o ouviu. Ele deu um passo a frente, efetivamente soltando-se de Allen, e encarou Sloan nos olhos, repetindo:

- Quais são?

O sorriso da jovem pareceu se alargar. Ela soltou o camafeu e desabotoou o casaco que estava usando por cima de uma blusa justa de malha escura, jogando-o sobre o equipamento na mesa.

- Vejam só, um garoto decidido. – virando-se para enrolar os vários objetos no casaco, ela em seguida segurou a trouxa improvisada sob um braço e apoiou o rifle no outro ombro, sinalizando na direção da porta. – Regras simples, moleque. Nenhuma arma, nenhum limite de tempo. Se quiser, podemos continuar até você cair morto... Mas primeiro, vamos achar um local mais adequado para a festa... – os olhos escuros pareceram faiscar com alguma excitação sombria. – E torcer para o 'cair morto' não ser literal, hm?

Spiegel olhou para Allen, e abriu um sorriso, antes de virar-se para seguir Sloan pela porta, avisando em um tom que pareceu uma cruza de promessa e ameaça:

- Não se preocupe... Isso não tem chance de acontecer.

**¹Ah... O companheirismo e amor entre esses dois me comove u_u**

**²****Uma regra aprendida a duras penas, se perceber um duplo sentido, melhor apontar antes que outra pessoa deixe as coisas muito piores :p**


	9. Nono Ato

**Eu deveria estar me aprontando para ir para a aula de italiano, mas ao invés disso, estou atualizando a fic. Espero que vocês apreciem isso u.u O nono capítulo finalmente saiu, após grande deliberação... É outro capítulo que foi mudado consideravelmente após extensa releitura da versão original dessa história. O atraso se deu também porque eu postei o primeiro capítulo da história de Harry Potter que eu havia mencionado anteriormente, _Say you want a revolution_ é o nome dela, e se alguém estiver interessado, por favor não se acanhem em conferir! E comentar :D Além disso, eu passei boa parte das férias (e do carnaval, que foi muito massa, se alguém estiver interessado) escrevendo um texto original para tentar a sorte na seleção para uma coletânea de fantasia (eu escrevo histórias originais, caso não tenha dado pra concluir :p Tem um link para algumas no meu profile #propagandabásica). E aí, veio a pior primeira semana de todos os tempos na faculdade.**

**Não estou brincando D: Entre matérias de 120h, professores insanos e um aumento completamente imoral da passagem de ônibus feito no primeiro fim de semana após o carnaval, é de se surpreender que eu não tenha feito alguma ação de vandalismo até agora.**

**Enfim. A história é o que importa agora u.u Agradecimentos sinceros, novamente, a _StarPurpleandBlue_, que vai acabar se tornando a principal razão para _Pedaço de Espelho_ continuar nesse ritmo... :p Ah, e após uma extensa discussão, uma pesquisa falha, e uma conversa sem noção, eu acabei descobrindo que o tal camafeu do capítulo anterior é um relicário, um pingente que abre e dentro do qual se pode colocar retratos. Meu conhecimento de joalheria se prova falho, mas graças a minha prima e uma amiga, isso foi retificado.**

**Agora, eu só tenho que tomar vergonha na cara e corrigir o capítulo oito. Enfim. 'xD Relicário daqui pra frente.**

**Isso me lembra _A Moreninha_. Deus, que depressão x_x**

**Ok, parando de encher o saco agora. Ainda tenho que atualizar a fic de HP hoje a noite antes que alguém me assassine!**

**Boa leitura e (como sempre) o capítulo não tem revisão 'xD Favor ignorem possíveis erros, e espero que a narrativa intercalada com alguns pensamentos que o Spiegel não deseja admitir no momento não deixe as coisas confusas... Digam o que acharam, tá?**

**Leitores invisíveis... Manifestem-se! i-i**

**xx**

**Katsucchi**

**Nono Ato**

_"O que eu tenho?"_

Aquela foi a única pergunta na mente de Spiegel durante o caminho do stand de tiro para o salão de treinamento mais próximo. Sloan seguia na frente, ainda carregando seu equipamento, a coluna ereta sinalizando a confiança de quem sabia exatamente para onde estava indo e o que estava fazendo. "Já está na Ordem há três anos", ele recordou as palavras de Thoma. Em média, a carreira de um _finder_ durava menos que a metade disso. Sloan tinha que ser boa para continuar há tanto tempo, então a confiança não era de todo injustificada. Ela ainda poderia subestimá-lo por ele ser uma criança pequena, e talvez Spiegel pudesse usar isso.

Allen caminhava logo atrás do garoto, e Spiegel sabia sem olhar em sua direção que ele estava tenso, tentado a segurá-lo pelo ombro ou pela mão, fazê-lo parar – convencê-lo a desistir, talvez, ou a repensar sua escolha – mas algo o impedia. Spiegel estava um tanto grato por essa inibição, apesar de tudo, porque isso evitava que seus pensamentos se distraíssem.

Ele precisava de foco. Precisava trazer para a superfície algumas memórias que estivera há um bom tempo sufocando no fundo da própria mente.

E precisava se esforçar para não prestar atenção nas memórias em si, apenas no conhecimento. Havia algumas coisas que ele não podia – _não queria_ – lembrar agora.

Então ele respirou fundo e ignorou todos eles: Sloan, marchando em passo confiante mais à frente, a pilha de nervos que era Allen naquele momento, o acompanhando apenas um passo atrás, e até Kanda, uma assombração escura e curiosa em algum ponto no fim da fila.

Ele simplesmente focou-se na pergunta outra vez. "O que eu tenho?"

Velocidade. Spiegel sabia que podia correr bastante rápido se fosse necessário, ainda que há meses – _anos?_ – não fizesse uso de sua rapidez para algo realmente expressivo. Aquilo significava que sua resistência definitivamente seria prejudicada se o embate com Sloan se arrastasse, mesmo que ele não pudesse medir o quanto. O melhor seria terminar aquilo depressa.

Mais fácil falar que fazer.

Ele também costumava ter alguma força considerável nos membros superiores, se recordava bem. Houvera uma época em que podia levantar um peso razoável com facilidade – _mais pesado que um _shinai_, até, se fosse necessário..._ – mas aquilo fora antes. Falta de prática não o permitia ter certeza de que seria capaz de sustentar tão bem o próprio peso, por exemplo, como alguns movimentos exigiam – _acrobacias como as figuras coloridas do circo que nunca assistira..._ – e talvez não fosse uma boa ideia testar seus limites arriscando alguns dos mais ousados.

Além disso, prosseguiu seu raciocínio em uma velocidade tão intensa que ele não pôde – _escapou de_ – analisar as memórias que o faziam chegar à maior parte das conclusões, havia os ferimentos em suas mãos a se considerar. Johnny havia explicado uma vez a Allen, brevemente, e ele escutara. A Ordem fazia uso de alguns avanços pouco conhecidos da biomedicina e tecnologia, e aquilo permitira que as duas perfurações que Road Camelot deixara em suas mãos fossem tratadas e recuperadas em velocidade extraordinária**¹**. Ainda assim, a Enfermeira-chefe lembrara de novo e de novo (com aumentos instáveis da ameaça a cada oportunidade) que ele precisaria de algo em torno de um mês para completar a reabilitação – _nervos levam tempo para se recuperar, especialmente se o uso piora as coisas..._

Spiegel franziu ligeiramente a testa, e roçou uma de suas cicatrizes na forma de uma estrela com os dedos de uma mão. A pele jovem ainda estava sensível – _mais fácil de ferir quando se acaba de tirar as bandagens_ – e, ocasionalmente, ele podia sentir um ligeiro formigamento nos membros. Durante o último mês, suas mãos haviam formigado e latejado em várias ocasiões, as dobras dos dedos parecendo rígidas – _como se fossem quebrar_ – e doloridas em alguns momentos memoráveis. Spiegel não chegara a reclamar – _primeira lição importante era aprender a lidar com a própria dor_ – expressando o incômodo principalmente ao tentar coçar os cantos das bandagens como fazia com a cicatriz no pescoço (quando Allen não estava olhando). Mas agora tinha que levar aquelas coisas em consideração.

Seria inteligente se esforçar demais quando suas mãos ainda estavam se recuperando? As consequências seriam algo que ele estava disposto a arriscar para vencer aquele teste?

- Cá estamos. Pronto, garoto?

Spiegel piscou, e se deu conta de que eles haviam, de fato, entrado no salão. Sloan estava olhando para ele, parada próxima do fim da plataforma que delimitava o espaço cerca de um metro abaixo de onde eles estavam, um círculo com chão de terra batida**²**. _Apenas espaço o suficiente para se correr em círculos..._ O garoto sentiu uma mão tocá-lo no ombro, e, subitamente, seu raciocínio foi interrompido. Ele olhou para trás, e encontrou os olhos de Allen o encarando.

- Spiegel? – ele chamou, e sua voz pareceu tremer por um momento. – Você está...?

Spiegel virou-se para encará-lo e acenou firmemente com a cabeça.

- Estou pronto. – respondeu, alto o suficiente para que a _finder_ pudesse ouvi-lo, antes de retirar a mão de Allen com cuidado, e murmurar: - Eu vou vencer, ok?

Experimentou sorrir para o adolescente, mas o exorcista não o correspondeu, apenas apertou sua mão com um pouco de força antes de deixa-lo se afastar. Sloan havia deixado o equipamento no chão ao lado de uma pilastra, e acabava de pular para dentro do círculo principal do salão. Ele a seguiu sem olhar para trás.

Teve que flexionar os joelhos quando seus pés tocaram o chão, mas, de forma geral, manteve o equilíbrio. Se endireitando, encontrou os olhos escuros da _finder_ fixos nos seus. Observando e esperando, como um predador preguiçoso. Ele podia enxergar o colar desaparecendo sob sua blusa – Sloan não havia feito nenhuma tentativa de escondê-lo, de fato. Ela levou uma mão ao bolso e tirou um grampo de cabelo, prendendo-o entre os lábios antes de calmamente levar as mãos à cabeça, como se fosse prender os cabelos trançados...

Spiegel estreitou os olhos quando ela continuou a encará-lo mesmo enquanto se movia. E se deu conta de que ela nunca pedira que ele esperasse.

_"Primeiro passo... Testar o terreno."_

Ele disparou sem aviso na direção da _finder_ e, se ouviu um ofegar de surpresa em algum ponto do salão, não partiu dela.

De fato, quando se aproximou o bastante para fazer o primeiro movimento, ele pôde ver que seus lábios estavam encurvados em um sorriso em torno do grampo de cabelo escuro.

Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes ele tentou estender uma das mãos na direção do pescoço dela, e, em cada uma delas, Sloan o respondeu batendo em seus braços e bloqueando suas mãos. Na quinta vez, após empurrar seu braço para fora do caminho, Spiegel foi surpreendido por um golpe à altura do peito, que o empurrou vários passos para longe e o fez perder o fôlego por um momento enquanto retomava o equilíbrio.

Quando a encarou de novo, Sloan sorriu, e terminou de prender o cabelo num coque no alto da cabeça.

- Isso não vai funcionar. – avisou ela, endireitando os ombros ao terminar. – Por que você não me mostra de uma vez o que pode fazer?

Os olhos esverdeados do garoto pareceram faiscar, logo antes de ele avançar outra vez.

Na plataforma, próximos à entrada do salão, Allen e Kanda assistiram Spiegel circular a _finder_ cada vez mais rápido. Ele ziguezagueava, fazia fintas, tentava se aproximar, mas Sloan não permitia que suas mãos chegassem perto do próprio pescoço e do relicário. Não significava que o garoto houvesse diminuído em qualquer momento. Ou que houvesse parado de acelerar.

- ...Onde ele aprendeu a correr assim? – balbuciou Allen, finalmente, com os olhos arregalados.

Kanda tinha que admitir, por mais estúpida que a pergunta soasse, _Moyashi_ tinha razões para se espantar. O garoto se movia como quem estava _habituado_ à velocidade de um combate. Quando tentava recuar ou alcançar a _finder_, seus movimentos eram econômicos e precisos demais para alguém que não possuísse prática, e ele sabia como disfarçar suas intenções verdadeiras numa finta.

Era possível que uma parte daquilo fosse talento natural, mas extremamente pouco provável. Aquele tipo de instinto era algo que se conquistava na prática.

Era mais uma indicação de que aquela criança estava guardando mais segredos do que aparentava.

- Ele está acompanhando Sloan! – sussurrou Walker de repente, se aproximando da beira da plataforma, mas Kanda soltou um riso sem humor e o fez olhar por cima do ombro.

- Não está. – negou o espadachim, acenando na direção dos dois. – Preste atenção. A _finder_ mal está se movendo em comparação a ele. Ele precisa disfarçar os movimentos, correr de um lado para o outro para tentar enganá-la, e isso o faz gastar mais energia. – seus olhos se estreitaram. – Ela está dominando esse combate completamente.

Allen sentiu o estômago se revirar desconfortavelmente, e virou a cabeça na direção do salão no momento em que outro movimento de Spiegel era interrompido por um chute de Sloan, jogando-o no chão. A _finder_ sorriu para o garoto, que tentava se apoiar num cotovelo e virar o corpo para encará-la. Diferente dela, Spiegel estava ofegando, respirando grandes lufadas de ar muito depressa, e suando visivelmente.

Mas ele não estava desistindo.

Sloan surpreendeu a criança lançando um olhar discreto na direção da entrada por baixo do cabelo desgrenhado, e não resistiu a sorrir torto e provocar.

- O que ele vai dizer se você falhar aqui, hm? – ela perguntou, baixo demais para que alguém além de Spiegel ouvisse. - Já pensou nisso?

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram comicamente, mas mostrando um terror bastante real. No entanto, antes que um dos dois pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma voz se fez ouvir pelo salão ao gritos.

- Spiegel! – Allen gritou o mais alto que pôde, parado na beira da plataforma. – Você consegue, ok? Eu sei que sim! Não desista!

_Não desista_. Spiegel enterrou as unhas na terra e pressionou os dentes uns contra os outros, travando o maxilar. Allen estava torcendo por ele. Allen acreditava nele, e estava dizendo para ele não desistir.

Ele encarou a _finder_ nos olhos.

- Eu não vou falhar.

E então, antes que ela tivesse tempo de perceber o que ele ia fazer, o garoto empurrou o chão com ambas as mãos e se lançou para cima com os pés estendidos.

Sua visão ficou branca com a pontada de dor quando todo seu peso foi posto sobre as mãos feridas, mas foi fácil ignorar ao sentir os pés conectando-se com o estômago de Sloan violentamente.

Foi a vez de a jovem _finder_ sentir o ar faltar, o corpo se dobrando ao meio enquanto ela tentava manter o equilíbrio. Não foi o bastante para impedi-la de notar os dedos magros agarrando o cordão em torno do pescoço, e erguendo a cabeça, ela ainda enxergou o rosto do garoto de relance enquanto ele se preparava para saltar para longe segurando seu prêmio.

Spiegel estava sorrindo.

"Vai _sonhando_, moleque!" Sua mão se estendeu enquanto ela rosnava, na intenção de agarrá-lo pela camiseta, puxá-lo de volta e fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio e o prêmio, mas o tecido escapou por entre seus dedos, e só o que ela conseguiu foi segurar uma corrente entre os dedos.

O crucifixo girou junto com a corrente no pescoço de Spiegel, cujos olhos se arregalaram de horror ao sentir que todo o colar estava muito próximo de escapar de seu pescoço.

Porque aquilo _não podia_ acontecer.

O grito de dor foi tão alto e violento que fez todos os presentes empalidecerem, sem exceção. Por um segundo, ninguém foi capaz de associar o som à criança quieta no centro do salão, que algum tempo antes era completamente incapaz de erguer a voz acima de sussurros tímidos. Mas Allen viu Sloan afastar uma mão como se houvesse sido eletrocutada, e viu um corpo pequeno escorregar para o chão de terra, onde permaneceu imóvel, a não ser pelos tremores intensos, mesmo após a _finder_ recuar mais de um passo para longe.

O relicário de Sloan também estava no chão, completamente esquecido diante do espetáculo sombrio.

**¹ Ok, aqui a história se torna uma aberração da medicina 'xD Os ferimentos nas mãos do Spiegel são similares, vocês devem ter notados, aos que a personagem Miranda Lotto recebeu da Road Camelot. Quando ela reapareceu após o treinamento, não havia evidência de danos permanentes nas mãos, eu só recordo uma imagem em que apareceram cicatrizes. Minha explicação é 'A Ordem Negra é o máximo da medicina', e se Katsura Hoshino pode ter licença poética, eu também posso :p**

**² Esse local é o salão que aparece no capítulo 157 do manga (de acordo com o volume que eu tenho aqui), quando Kanda e Allen estão duelando com _shinai_ e apostam que o perdedor vai ter que raspar a cabeça. Felizmente, eles não definem um perdedor porque acabam desistindo das _shinai _para tentar fazer o rosto um do outro ficar tão deformado quanto possível. O do Allen parece pior, na minha opinião, mas até parece que ele ia admitir ter perdido para o Kanda, né...?**


	10. Décimo Ato

**Infelizmente, eu não tenho uma boa desculpa para o meu atraso de... Quatro meses? ._.' O melhor que eu posso trazer é um ataque zumbi por parte do Leviatã devorador de cérebros comumente conhecido como universidade federal. E aí, ela entrou em greve. E aí eu estava distraída com alguns projetos originais, e dormindo muito, e viajando, e...**

**Para evitar essa linha de pensamento, propaganda! Caso alguém queira se aprofundar na minha mente perturbada, sintam-se livres para visitar inkhammermelody (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com, onde há alguns vários contos, poemas e coisas curiosas de minha autoria. Pode ser uma experiência interessante pelo fato de que, mais ou menos nos últimos dois anos, todas as coisas que eu escrevo estão interligadas de alguma maneira, basicamente através de certos conceitos criados para o meu cenário original. E essa fic, apesar de datada de 2009, foi modificada para se adequar a esses conceitos-base também, o que quer dizer que tudo está conectado e minha cabeça é um local assustador! :D**

**Eu penso as vezes que não deveria ter permissão pra escrever sem monitoramento... Oh, well...**

**Enfim, o capítulo. E um flashback inédito e perturbador u.u Por favor, informem-me de qualquer coisa estranha, errada ou incômoda através de review ou pelo email akahatsu hotmail (ponto) com, caso sintam-se mais confortáveis assim! Muito obrigada, _StarPurpleandBlue_, pelo seu último comentário, e espero que esteja disposta a continuar na minha viagem. A qualquer outra pessoa que esteja lendo, obrigada pelo tempo que devem estar gastando comigo, e eu ficaria feliz em receber suas opiniões ou críticas em uma review ou por email :)**

**Espero que apreciem o capítulo. Ele parece meio curto pra mim D: Mas tem alguns pontos altos, na minha opinião. E vários trechos inéditos, como já foi mencionado :p**

**xx**

**Katsucchi**

**P.S.: Os capítulos d foram editados e repostados com ligeiras modificações (destaque para a fala ligeiramente perturbadora que o Spiegel repetiu no escritório do Komui no Terceiro Ato).**

PEDAÇO DE ESPELHO

**Décimo Ato**

_O chão embaixo da cruz estava pintado de vermelho._

_Devagar, a cor se espalhava e cobria a corrente e o pingente, se infiltrando nas minúsculas ranhuras que desenhavam os símbolos no metal. _'É para nos proteger contra as coisas que se escondem na noite,'_ ele se lembrava de ter ouvido. _'De tudo aquilo que a escuridão traz, mas há um segredo para você ficar seguro mesmo sem a cruz... Está prestando atenção?'

_O cabelo escuro estava mergulhado no vermelho também, em ondas úmidas e pesadas, espalhadas como um estranho halo. Ele não queria olhar mais para o alto._

_"O que vamos fazer com a criança?"_

_"Ele estava vendo?"_

_"Matem a cria também, melhor coisa a se fazer..."_

_"Tão novo... Ele vai ao menos lembrar?"_

_"Chamem o padre...!"_

_"Chamem o padre..."_

_"Com olhos como esses, não é mais humano que..."_

_"Ele está ouvindo? Ele está entendendo?"_

_Vermelho..._

_"... não sente nem mesmo a morte de quem o pôs no mundo..."_

_"_Isso_ não é uma criança..."_

_"Isso não é humano..."_

_... Ele odiou o vermelho naquele momento._

Alguém estava gritando, Spiegel se deu conta aos poucos. Alguém estava gritando, e havia mãos em seus ombros, o balançando de forma desesperada.

Era difícil escutar qualquer coisa com os ouvidos parecendo tapados por algodão daquele jeito, mas as mãos eram outra história. O toque fazia seu corpo mandar alarmes mesmo em meio aos tremores violentos e respostas hipersensíveis dos sentidos. Spiegel não estava acostumado a ser tocado. Geralmente, significava algo ruim.

A voz estava ficando mais urgente e inarticulada, ele percebeu, e as mãos, mais violentas no desespero. Spiegel desejou distraidamente entender o que estava sendo dito, mas era difícil com os ouvidos fechados daquele jeito e as manchas na visão, e a vertigem...

- ..._ gel! Spiegel! Olhe pra mim! Me responda, fala alguma coisa, SPIEGEL!_

A resposta o atingiu tão de repente que alguma parte de sua mente se espantou.

Ele não estava respirando.

Spiegel subitamente abriu a boca e puxou uma grande lufada de ar. Sua garganta queimou, e ele começou a tossir descontroladamente. Mas as mãos apertaram seus ombros com tanta força que doeu, e a voz soltou um grito de triunfo.

- _Spiegel!_

O garoto ainda tossiu por mais algum tempo, não conseguindo reagir quando a pessoa à sua frente o ajudou a sentar e massageou suas costas nervosamente, repetindo uma confusão de palavras aliviadas. Devagar, porém, ele reconheceu a voz que falava, e entreabriu os olhos marejados em busca da face familiar.

- Spiegel? – Allen chamou outra vez, olhos arregalados enquanto amparava o corpo da criança que se convulsionava com a tosse. – Spiegel, o que você está sentindo? Por favor, me diga o que você tá sentindo...

- A... Al.. – Spiegel tentou balbuciar, mas a palavra ficou pela metade com a pontada de dor violenta que o mero esforço de tentar pronunciar uma sílaba causou. Ele fechou os olhos com força e levou uma mão ao pescoço, tremendo sob um dos braços do exorcista.

A corrente ainda estava lá. Um alívio gelado e certeza angustiante o atingiram quando seus dedos tocaram a cruz que fora puxada contra a pele junto com a corrente. Tremendo, ele a segurou e puxou de volta para cair contra o peito.

A prata antiga estava tão gelada que seus dedos ficaram dormentes por um segundo.

- O que é? O que está doendo? – Allen insistiu. – Sua garganta? Você consegue falar?

Spiegel se agarrou à última pergunta e conseguiu abrir os olhos de onde ainda escorriam lágrimas descontroladas, e negar com a cabeça. O exorcista ofegou audivelmente.

- Você não consegue falar? – ele repetiu, e o garoto confirmou, fazendo-o travar o maxilar com tanta força que pareceu fazê-lo tremer. O rapaz apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Spiegel e o abraçou, o gesto sendo uma tentativa de acalmar a ambos. – ...Tá doendo muito? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

A resposta do garoto foi envolver seu pescoço com os braços e praticamente tentar se pendurar em Allen – ou ao menos assim pareceu a Sloan e Kanda, que estavam observando a situação em silêncio a alguns passos de distância. A _finder_ esperou até que tanto o exorcista como a criança tivessem controle sobre os tremores para se aproximar.

- O que é essa corrente? – ela perguntou diretamente. – Causa dor? Por que você usa isso?

Spiegel desviou os olhos e limpou o rosto com o antebraço livre – o outro ainda abraçando Allen – sem responder. O rapaz, por sua vez, admitiu em voz baixa e frustrada:

- Eu não sei. Ele fica agitado quando alguém tenta perguntar sobre isso.

- Você não sabe? – Sloan apertou uma das mãos com a outra, uma expressão lívida na face. – Ele não responde? – seus olhos escuros caíram sobre o garoto, claros em sua fúria. – Que diabos você tem na cabeça pra usar isso, huh? Qual é o seu problema? – Spiegel estreitou os olhos ligeiramente, mas continuou em silêncio. – _Responde, garoto!_

- Ele não pode! – exclamou Allen, se levantando com a criança nos braços. – Ele não consegue falar, você não estava prestando atenção? – ele quase rosnou, perfurando-a com os olhos díspares. – E não sou eu e muito menos você que vai fazê-lo falar se ele não quiser, não importa em quantos testes estúpidos você decida falhá-lo!

Por alguns minutos, o pequeno grupo ficou em silêncio, o exorcista emanando ondas de raiva, o garoto pendurado nele mantendo-se teimosamente recluso em si mesmo, e a _finder_ examinando ambos com os olhos estreitos. Finalmente, Sloan soltou um suspiro e ergueu as mãos num gesto de desistência.

- Dane-se esta merda. – ela declarou claramente, se abaixando e para apanhar o relicário do chão e atirando-o na direção dos dois. – Se e Enfermaria liberar, começamos amanhã às seis.

- Quê? – soltou Allen, segurando o objeto que ela jogara com uma mão.

Sloan apoiou um punho contra a cintura e ergueu uma sobrancelha para eles.

- O treinamento do seu moleque, exorcista. – falou com impaciência. – Eu vou estar aqui às seis da manhã de uma forma ou de outra, se ele puder vir, vamos começar logo que possível.

- Spiegel... Passou? – o rapaz balbuciou com descrença, olhos se arregalando para ela.

Os do garoto também estavam arregalados, mas com indignação. Ele abriu a boca para exclamar um protesto, mas a palavra foi estrangulada em outra pontada de dor que o fez cobrir o pescoço com uma mão novamente. Allen virou-se para ele, alarmado, mas Sloan entendeu perfeitamente a mensagem falha.

- Isso não é uma caridade, garoto. – ela avisou, atraindo os olhares de ambos. – Eu não premio ninguém por pena, só reconheço habilidade quando vejo. – acenou com a cabeça. – Não fosse por essa sua coleira infernal, você teria me vencido agora. – o rosto de Spiegel avermelhou-se com mistura de estresse e embaraço, e a _finder_ sorriu torto. – Não se preocupe, logo, logo, você vai estar se arrependendo de ter aparecido na minha frente.

E virou-se para apanhar as coisas que deixara na plataforma superior, parecendo decidida a ignorar todos os presentes. Spiegel fechou a cara e afastou a mão do pescoço que ainda reclamava de dor. Para sua surpresa, porém, Allen o colocou no chão e, com facilidade, prendeu o relicário junto com seu crucifixo, sorrindo quando ele o mirou com confusão.

- Ela está certa, não importa o que aconteceu depois, você realmente conseguiu, Spiegel. – o exorcista lhe falou. – Parabéns.

O rosto do garoto coloriu-se de vermelho de novo, mas ele sorriu em resposta, agradecendo sem palavras.

Kanda, que havia sido completamente esquecido nos últimos minutos, revirou os olhos.

- Oi, _moyashi_, - chamou com impaciência. – você consegue chegar na Enfermaria daqui sozinho ou vai se perder de novo?

O sorriso de Allen desapareceu.

- _VÁ PRO INFERNO, SEU IMBECIL!_


End file.
